Un deux trois, nous irons au bois
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Storybrooke est désormais une ville ordinaire où chacun peut aller et venir à sa guise. Même ceux à qui on aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire. Les corps de 3 jeunes femmes ont été retrouvés dans le bois qui borde la ville. Outre le tueur en série qui rôde, Regina va devoir se méfier de l'agent Lewis chargé de l'enquête, il pourrait bien chercher autre chose que le coupable...
1. Une surprenante arrivée

Pour commencer merci d'avoir prit la peine de venir jeter un petit coup d'œil à cette fic. Celle-ci est ma première fiction sur l'univers de Ouat et plus particulièrement sur Regina, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Sachez que je vais tenter de coller au maximum à l'histoire originale, mais pour des questions pratiques je vais prendre quelques libertés (non pas en ce qui concerne les perso, eux je vais faire de mon mieux pour les garder crédibles), mais surtout au niveau de la malédiction et ce qui en découle.

Bonne lecture :D

**Un deux trois, nous irons aux bois...**

Le jour était à peine levé sur Storybrooke que déjà retentissait une sonnerie stridente qui se répercutait sur tous les murs de la plus grande maison de la ville. Le cœur menaçant à tout moment de sortir de sa poitrine, des gouttes de sueur froide perlant sur son front, Regina Mills se réveilla en sursaut la peur au ventre. La jeune femme se redressa vivement dans son lit et agrippa de ses mains tremblantes la couverture de soie. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui tentaient vainement de traverser la persienne. Dévorée par un sentiment d'angoisse inexpliqué, Regina alluma la lampe de chevet et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir qui ornait le mur en face d'elle. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint était d'une pâleur aveuglante et des cernes soulignaient son regard vide.

Depuis presque deux mois maintenant tout semblait s'être arrangé. La malédiction avait été totalement levée, Henry avait été extirpé des griffes de Peter Pan et tout le monde était rentré à bon port après l'excursion au pays imaginaire. Pourtant la jeune femme semblait dépérir. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien, même la vengeance qui avait été son moteur durant toutes ces années ne trouvait plus grâce à ses yeux. Les ténèbres semblaient l'ensevelir peu à peu.

Son fils se détachait d'elle au fil des jours. Emma et elle lui avait donné le choix, il pouvait dormir chez chacune d'entre elles lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Henry était venu régulièrement les premières semaines, puis ses visites s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares. Même lorsqu'il venait passer la journée ou la nuit chez elle, Regina le sentait absent, comme s'il n'était là que pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à retourner auprès de sa « vraie » famille.

La jeune femme détourna la tête ne supportant plus de se voir dans un tel état. Son regard se porta sur la dernière photo d'elle et de son fils avant qu'Emma ne vienne tout gâcher. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Il était à peine six heures du matin. Son premier rendez-vous à la mairie n'était qu'à neuf heures et pourtant Regina avait programmé son réveil intentionnellement. En effet la jeune femme ne supportait plus de dormir, chaque nuit était un véritable calvaire, comme si tous ses vieux démons s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans ses rêves. Eteindre la lumière le soir était devenu un enfer, un comble pour celle qui s'était toujours vanté de n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne.

Une fois un semblant de calme retrouvé, Régine fila immédiatement sous la douche. L'eau était glacée mais elle avait l'impression de ne rien sentir. Son enveloppe charnelle n'était plus la sienne et chaque goutte d'eau qui heurtait sa peau brûlante ne lui provoquait aucun frisson. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune sensation hormis le désespoir qui grandissait au creux de son estomac.

Tel un zombie, Regina se prépara pour rejoindre la mairie. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son immense maison vide, la jeune femme affichait un brushing impeccable, un maquillage tellement parfait qu'il camouflait aisément les marques de son désespoir et une robe admirablement bien taillée. En somme l'illusion était parfaite.

Assise dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, Regina observait la rue s'agiter. Depuis que la malédiction avait été entièrement brisée la ville n'était plus incartable et malgré l'inquiétude des habitants quant à la présence de magie, personne n'était capable d'empêcher l'arrivée massive d'étranger à la recherche d'un endroit paisible où s'établir. Chaque jour la jeune femme découvrait de nouveau visage, des retraités, des familles entières, des jeunes fuyant la ville, chacun cherchant à construire un nouveau foyer. Outre ces arrivées, les personnages de contes étaient maintenant libres de partir, cependant ceux qui s'y étaient risqué avaient finis par revenir déçu par ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé : l'égoïsme, l'indifférence, la délinquance. Tous n'aspiraient désormais qu'à une chose : retourner dans leur monde d'origine. Malheureusement aucune solution n'avait pour le moment été trouvée.

Les yeux rivés sur les passants, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle aperçut un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'Henry se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, la couvrant de baiser. A la fois attendrie et meurtrie par la scène, la reine sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

Rapidement elle fit pivoter son fauteuil en direction du bruit et fût surprise de découvrir un parfait inconnu, habillé d'un costume noir sur lequel était épinglé un insigne du F.B.I.

« Agent Thomas Lewis, la porte était ouverte, j'ai frappé mais vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir entendu. », se présenta l'homme en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme.

Regina le dévisagea un instant et au lieu de lui serrer la main, elle se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'attendais un entrepreneur, j'ignorais qu'au F.B.I on pouvait cumuler les métier… », lâcha telle le visage impassible.

L'homme abaissa sa main et un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'homme qui m'a indiqué la mairie m'a souhaité bonne chance… », déclara t'il sans perdre son sourire.

La remarque ne sembla pas amuser le maire qui garda un air flegmatique.

« Qu'est-ce que me veut le F.B.I ? », demanda t'elle sèchement.

Méfiante Regina ne cessait de fixer son interlocuteur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison expliquant la présence du F.B.I à Storybrooke et des tas d'hypothèses plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête. La ville étant désormais ouverte à tous, se pouvait-il qu'une enquête sur la disparition de Greg Mendell, du père de ce dernier ou encore de Tamara les ait menés jusqu'ici ? L'apparition soudaine d'une ville entière avait-elle été remarquée par les pouvoirs publics ?

« Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir mentit sur mon identité mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ma présence en ville ne s'ébruite avant même mon arrivée. Je fais partie du département des sciences du comportement, mon équipe a été chargée d'enquêter sur le meurtre de trois étudiantes, leur cadavre ont été retrouvé dans la forêt qui borde votre ville. », expliqua t'il après s'être assis sur le fauteuil faisant face au maire.

Son inquiétude s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde. Il n'était là que pour une simple histoire de meurtre entre mortel, rien à voir avec la malédiction. Cependant la découverte de corps sans vie dans la forêt n'expliquait pas la présence de l'officier dans son bureau.

« Bien, mais en quoi cela concerne t'il Storybrooke ? », s'enquit elle de la manière la plus détachée dont elle était capable.

L'agent Lewis se grata le menton et une légère grimace traversa son visage, comme si le plus délicat restait à annoncer.

« Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que le tueur réside à Storybrooke ou du moins dans ses alentours. Il est plus que probable qu'il va faire d'autres victimes. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous installer ici le temps d'établir un profil et dans le meilleur des cas l'arrêter. Le bureau du shérif pourra nous servir de quartier général mais il faudra loger mon équipe. De plus je compte sur vous pour organiser une réunion avec les habitants qui nous permettra dans un premier temps de nous faire une idée sur le fonctionnement de cette ville. », annonça-t-il son visage étant plus sérieux que jamais.

Regina resta un instant sans voix. Le F.B.I dans la ville, dans **sa** ville.

« Si je peux me permettre agent Lewis je connais mes habitants. Aucuns d'eux ne peut être responsable de ces meurtres. Vous êtes sur une fausse piste. », déclara t'elle en se levant, ses deux mains fermement appuyées sur son bureau.

Le visage de l'agent retrouva son sourire espiègle, ce qui énerva un peu plus la jeune femme.

« C'est souvent ce que les gens pensent avant de découvrir que leur voisin collectionne des têtes de femmes dans son sous-sol. De toute façon, si je peux également me permettre, vous n'avez pas le choix, ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une information. », dit-il en se levant à son tour afin de montrer à son interlocutrice qu'il n'était guère impressionné par elle.

La jeune femme sentait la colère se diffuser dans tous son corps, elle défia son interlocuteur quelques secondes du regard puis décrocha son téléphone.

« Granny ? Regina Mills, veuillez réserver… » commença-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers l'officier.

Ce dernier leva les mains et lui indiqua le nombre de six.

« Six chambres. C'est pour le F.B.I. Merci. », termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Maintenant nous pourrions peut être aller rencontrer le shérif ? », demanda t'il sans que le ton employé soit interrogatif.

« Nous ? », s'exclama Regina qui aurait préféré qu'il la laisse tranquille.

L'agent fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et attrapa le seul manteau qui était accroché à la patère. Il le leva devant lui invitant ainsi le maire à se presser.

« Vous êtes la seule véritable autorité dans cette ville et comme vous l'avez dit vous-même vous connaissez très bien vos habitants, nous allons avoir besoin de vous. »rallia-t-il avec le sourire.

Regina le fixa un instant, une colère noire brillant dans ses yeux. Sans un mot elle contourna le bureau, s'approcha de son interlocuteur et lui arracha violemment le vêtement des mains.

« Je peux m'habiller toute seule ! », cracha t'elle avant de sortir de son bureau.

Le trajet fût plutôt rapide. Bien que l'agent Lewis ait gentiment proposé de la conduire, Regina avait décliné et prit sa propre voiture, n'hésitant pas à pousser le moteur, extériorisation de son agacement. Une fois arrivée au bureau du shérif, le maire ne fût pas surprise de découvrir Emma Swan confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, un livre à la main.

« Je commence vraiment à songer à ne plus vous payer shérif. », se gaussa t'elle en ayant à peine franchit la porte.

« Regina. Que me vaut cet honneur ? », rallia le shérif qui n'avait pas encore vu l'agent du F.B.I.

Quand elle se rendit compte que le maire n'était pas seule, Emma se redressa et reprit une position un peu plus professionnelle.

« Agent Lewis, F.B.I », se présenta l'homme en tendant la main en direction du shérif Swan.

Visiblement surprise, Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquiet vers Regina avant de serrer la main de l'homme.

« Enchantée, Emma Swan, je suis le shérif de cette ville. », répondit-elle aimablement.

« L'agent Lewis et son équipe vont s'installer à Storybrooke quelques temps, ils sont persuadé qu'un tueur vit ici. », expliqua Regina non sans cacher son exaspération.

« Un tueur ? », s'exclama Emma en bondissant de son fauteuil.

L'agent du F.B.I expliqua rapidement la situation avant de prendre congé en précisant que lui et son équipe viendrait dans l'après-midi faire un briefing plus détaillé.

Regina et Emma se retrouvèrent seules dans le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? », demanda Emma plus nerveuse que d'ordinaire.

« Qu'ils se trompent ! Le tueur ne peut pas être un habitant de Storybrooke. », déclara t'elle en haussant les épaules.

« Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? La malédiction a été levée, n'importe quel habitant peut désormais circuler librement et puis… »commença-t-elle avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Regina arqua un sourcil.

« Et puis quoi ? », questionna t'elle agacée.

« Et puis nous savons toutes les deux que les personnages de contes ne sont pas tous inoffensifs… », termina t'elle d'un air entendu.

**TBC**


	2. Une disparition inquiétante

Tout d'abord merci de vous intéresser à ma fic, si vous êtes là c'est que probablement le premier chapitre n'était pas aussi mauvais que je ne le pensais ^^

Pour infos je m'inspire également de la série Esprits criminels mais ce n'est en aucun cas un crossover, tous les personnages autres que ceux de Ouat sont créés par moi même.

Bonne lecture ! :)

Comme Regina s'y attendait, l'arrivée du F.B.I à Storybrooke ne passa pas inaperçu. Deux énormes 4x4 et 1 berline sombres garés devant la seule auberge de la ville semblaient avoir attiré nombre de curieux qui se bousculaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Lorsqu'elle vit quelques regards se tourner vers, elle, la jeune femme remonta le col de son manteau, baissa la tête et fit demi-tour, accélérant le pas. Elle devait se rendre au bureau du shérif pour le premier briefing et n'avait pas la moindre envie de se voir assaillit de question par une bande de curieux.

Ayant perdu quelques minutes à cause de son détour, le maire fût la dernière à arriver à la réunion. En plus de l'agent Lewis, se trouvait cinq autres officiers. Trois hommes et deux femmes à qui Regina adressa un sourire hypocrite avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés du shérif Swan.

« Bien nous pouvons commencer. », déclara l'agent Lewis avant de faire basculer un tableau spécialement installé pour l'occasion.

Regina sursauta brusquement et détourna les yeux ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à un spectacle aussi épouvantable. Certes la méchante reine avait déjà ôté la vie à bon nombre de personne mais arracher des cœurs magiques ou lancer des sortilèges était beaucoup plus propre que ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« La première victime s'appelait Shanon Miller, vingt et un an, elle a été vu pour la dernière fois par ses parents alors qu'elle se préparait à sortir avec des amis le vingt-huit août, soit il y a presque deux mois. », expliqua l'agent qui semblait être le plus âgé en désignant la photo d'un cadavre en décomposition dont les tissus du visage avaient déjà été dévorés par des insectes.

« Le vingt septembre, Lydia Harris, dix-huit ans, a quitté la pizzeria où elle travaillait vers minuit et demi mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée chez elle. », ajouta une jeune femme très mince aux cheveux rouges vifs.

« Et pour finir Nina Monroe, vingt-cinq ans, sa disparition a été déclarée par son petit ami il y a une semaine, elle n'est jamais arrivée à son cours de yoga. », termina un agent d'origine afro-américaine plutôt bien bâti en désignant la photographie d'une jeune femme dont la poitrine nue était recouverte de sang-séché.

« Les trois victimes vivaient à Ashland ou étaient revenues pendant leurs vacances chez leurs parents soit à une cinquante de kilomètre du lieu où leur corps ont été retrouvé. D'après le médecin légiste elles ont toutes les trois été égorgées. On pourrait même dire pratiquement décapitées pour la dernière victime. Pour les deux premières il n'a pas été possible de dater précisément le jour de la mort mais pour la troisième il semblerait qu'elle ait été tuée environ quarante-huit heures après son enlèvement. Du liquide séminal a été retrouvé sur les trois corps, ce qui laisse penser qu'elles ont probablement été violées, des analyses sont en court pour le confirmer. », ajouta l'agent Lewis.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il s'agit du même tueur ? », demanda Emma qui semblait un peu moins secouée que Regina par la vue des clichés.

La seconde femme, au visage sévère se rapprocha du tableau et désigna la série de photographie montrant les mains des victimes.

« Chaque victimes portaient un anneau identique à l'annulaire gauche ce qui pourrait sans doute être une sorte de signature pour le tueur, quant au profil des victimes elles sont toutes les trois jeunes, minces, brunes et selon leur entourage plutôt serviables et naïves. Le mode opératoire semble également le même et les corps ont tous été retrouvés dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Je peux vous dire que dans un état aussi peu peuplé que le Maine, il y a peu de chance que cela soit une coïncidence. », répondit elle avec aplomb.

Alors qu'Emma acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, la porte du bureau claqua. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et un homme affolé, portant un bébé en larme fit son apparition.

« Emma, c'est Ashley, elle a disparu ! », s'écria Sean Herman paniqué.

Un silence inquiétant se diffusa dans la pièce. Chacun semblant avoir le même mauvais pressentiment.

Le regard de Sean passa frénétiquement d'une personne à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brutalement sur le tableau.

« Qu'est-ce que… », souffla t'il en s'adossant au mur.

Le plus jeune des agents bascula immédiatement le tableau, faisant disparaître les horribles clichés. Emma quant à elle se précipita vers l'homme et lui prit doucement l'enfant des bras.

« Sean vient, assieds-toi, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle a disparu ? », demanda t'elle tout en l'aidant de son bras libre à s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

L'ouvrier s'y laissa tomber et enfuit son visage dans ses mains clairement sous le choc.

« Ce matin elle ne travaillait pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle irait cueillir des champignons, c'est la saison des trompettes et elle adore les trompettes. Comme moi je travaillais, j'ai déposé Alexandra à la garderie, Ashley devait la récupérer à midi, mais elle n'y ait pas allé. Elle n'est pas à a maison, et personne en ville ne l'a vu. Il lui est surement arrivé quelque chose ! Emma tu dois la retrouver je t'en supplie. », expliqua t'il tremblant.

L'agent Lewis s'avança vers le fiancé.

« Vers qu'elle heure est-elle partit ? », lui demanda t'il.

Sean leva les yeux vers lui, hagard.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je suis partit vers huit heures, elle était encore sous la douche. Je dirais vers neuf heure, neuf heure et demi… », répondit-il en regardant sa montre comme si elle pouvait lui apporter la réponse.

L'agent acquiesça et se tourna vers ses collègues.

« D'accord, donc elle n'a pas été vu depuis environ cinq heures. Nous allons organiser une battue. Lightman tu restes avec lui et tu vois s'il peut se souvenir de détails importants. », ordonna-t-il à la femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Shérif Swan, voyez si vous pouvez faire garder la petite puis allez prévenir le plus d'habitant possible, il va nous falloir du monde. Vous avez une carte précise de la région ? », demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Oui, dans le bureau, le troisième tiroir. », répondit Emma en berçant Alexandra pour calmer ses pleurs.

L'agent Lewis se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et prit ce qu'il cherchait.

« Madame Mills, il nous faut un endroit assez grand pour accueillir tous les volontaires et organiser les recherches. », ajouta t'il en se tournant vers le maire.

Regina se leva et acquiesça.

« La salle communale devrait convenir. », proposa-t-elle pourtant loin d'être emballée par l'idée de courir après une gamine égarée.

« Bien nous y allons tout de suite. Shérif Swan dîtes aux gens de nous y rejoindre au plus vite. », dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les autres agents suivirent ainsi que Regina qui pressa le pas pour rejoindre l'agent Lewis manifestement pressé.

« Attendez, je dois retourner chez moi avant. Si vous voulez que je parcoure les bois je ne peux décemment pas le faire avec ces chaussures. », dit-elle en désignant ses escarpins.

L'agent Lewis grimaça, visiblement agacé.

« Bon, donnez les clefs à l'agent Taylor et je vous y emmène. », déclara-t-il en désignant l'agent le plus âgé.

« C'est la grande bâtisse juste à côté de la mairie, vous ne pouvez pas la louper. », expliqua t'elle en donnant les clefs.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle pouvait aller se changer seule, l'agent Lewis lui ouvrit la porte passager de la berline noire et lui adresse un regard qui ne prêtait pas à discussion. A contre cœur Regina prit place et boucla sa ceinture.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la jeune femme indiqua la direction à prendre. Un silence pesant s'installa mais il fût bientôt rompu par l'agent du F.B.I.

« Vous la connaissez ? », demanda-t-il une fois arrêté au feu rouge.

Regina haussa les épaules.

« Plus ou moins, avant de se fiancer c'était une gamine de dix-huit ans, paumée qui s'est retrouvée enceinte parce qu'elle n'a pas eu l'intelligence de se protéger. », répondit elle nonchalamment.

« Enfin peut-être que justement elle a eu l'intelligence de ne pas se protéger, après tout maintenant elle est fiancé au fils d'une des familles les plus riches de Storybrooke… », rectifia t'elle narquoise.

La dernière remarque provoqua un petit rire chez son interlocuteur.

« Vous êtes plutôt du genre à juger les gens madame Mills n'est-ce pas ? », souligna t'il en lui adressant un sourire.

Regina ricana doucement.

« Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses, c'est illégal ? », ironisa-t-elle.

« Pas à ma connaissance. »,répondit-il simplement alors que le feu passait au vert.

Regina leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur arrière et aperçut un petit attroupement au loin. La rumeur s'était visiblement rapidement diffusée et sans surprise tous ses bons sujets allaient répondre à l'appel. La méchante reine se demanda un instant si dans le cas où c'était elle qui avait disparu s'ils seraient aussi nombreux à la rechercher. Sans y réfléchir longtemps elle conclut qu'ils seraient plutôt en train de célébrer sa disparition et cela lui provoqua une pointe de colère. Ingrats qu'ils étaient !

« Vous croyez que c'est lié aux meurtres ? », demanda t'elle craignant que le tueur sévisse cette fois dans sa ville.

« Je ne sais pas. Il se pourrait qu'elle se soit simplement blessé ou égaré. Jusqu'à présent la zone de chasse du tueur était Ashland mais avec ces trois disparitions en deux mois, les jeunes femmes sont surement plus méfiantes. Il peut avoir changé de zone. Il se peut aussi, qu'elle soit tombée par hasard sur lui pendant sa promenade. Honnêtement on ne peut exclure aucunes pistes. Elle peut aussi avoir simplement quitté son mari, ça arrive souvent. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Soudain le téléphone de Regina se mit à sonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et fût surprise de voir le numéro de Mary-Margaret s'afficher.

« Allo ? Henry ? Mais tu n'es pas à l'école ? », demanda t'elle surprise d'entendre son fils à une heure où il devrait être en train d'étudier.

Ce dernier lui expliqua que Mary-Margaret avait renvoyé tous les enfants chez eux afin de pouvoir se joindre aux recherches.

« Non tu ne peux pas ! Parce que ce n'est pas la place d'un petit garçon ! Parce que je suis ta mère ! Qu'a dit Emma ? Et bien tu vois, pour une fois nous sommes d'accord ! C'est un non définitif, pas de discussion ! », répondit elle aux supplications d'Henry qui finit par lui raccrocher au nez.

« Vous avez un fils ? », demanda l'agent Lewis.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Cela vous étonne ? », lui rétorqua t'elle sur un ton plutôt agressif.

L'agent se tourna vers elle légèrement surpris.

« C'était une simple question. Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux. », répondit-il en riant doucement.

Regina réalisa qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle s'était sentit agressée sans aucune raison. Depuis quelques temps la simple idée que l'on puisse lui dénier le statut de mère lui était devenu insupportable. Elle était la mère d'Henry. Même si elle ne l'avait pas porté neuf mois dans son ventre, quoi que les gens disent, elle était sa mère. Celle qui l'avait aimé dès que son regard c'était porté sur lui et non pas dix ans plus tard !

« Arrêtez-vous, c'est là ! », ordonna t'elle en désignant l'allée de sa maison.

**TBC...**


	3. Une ballade en forêt

Après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minute à chercher des habits et des chaussures plus adéquates pour une balade en forêt parmi des dizaines d'ensemble haute couture et une cinquantaine de pairs d'escarpins, Regina réussit enfin à mettre la main sur un vieux pull à col roulé rouge, un pantalon d'équitation noir et une paire de bottines presque aussi vieilles que le monde.

Une fois prête la jeune femme redescendit de sa chambre et trouva l'agent Lewis à qui elle avait pourtant ordonné de l'attendre dans la voiture dans son salon, une photo d'Henry à la main.

« Vous deviez rester dans la voiture ! Donnez-moi ça ! », cracha t'elle en lui arrachant le cadre des mains.

« Je trouvais le temps long. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. », répondit-il en affichant pour la énième fois un sourire plein de malice.

« En fouillant dans mes affaires ? », objecta t'elle en reposant la photographie à sa place non sans avoir caressé le visage de l'enfant du doigt.

« Il vous ressemble… », souffla t'il gentiment.

Regina sentit ses muscles se tendre et laissa un rire amer s'échapper de ses lèvres.

«Ca ça m'étonnerait ! », répliqua t'elle cassante.

La jeune femme commença à se diriger vers la sortie mais surprise de ne pas entendre l'agent ajouter quelque chose à sa dernière tirade, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Il avait l'air pensif, les yeux fixés sur le portait d'Henry.

« Mon fils aussi ressemblait à sa mère… », souffla t'il en affichant un sourire triste qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore.

« Vous avez un fils ? », demanda t'elle curieuse.

Lewis sembla revenir à la réalité et soupira.

« C'est une longue histoire. Allez venez on nous attend. », répondit-il avant de lui attraper doucement le bras pour l'obliger à avancer.

Le trajet fût étrangement silencieux. L'agent du F.B.I semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il ne remarqua pas le regard de Regina fixé sur lui. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'observer attentivement. Sans le sourire espiègle qui ornait bien souvent son visage, elle se rendit compte que ce dernier était plutôt marqué. Non pas par l'âge mais plutôt par le chagrin. Ce genre de marque, le maire ne les connaissait que trop bien. Après la mort de Daniel elle les avait vus apparaître sans qu'aucune potion ne puisse les faire partir. La jeune femme aperçut également une légère cicatrice sous son menton, camouflée par une barbe de quelques jours. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille pouvaient lui donner un petit air enfantin retirant sans doute quelques années à sa quarantaine déjà entamée.

La foule qui se dessina progressivement devant la salle communale la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Il y avait énormément de monde, plus qu'elle-même aurait pu l'imaginer. Outre les habitants originaux de la ville, Regina aperçut des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, probablement de nouveaux arrivants.

Lorsque la voiture se gara devant la porte, la jeune femme sentit immédiatement les regards se braquer sur elle. Une petite appréhension s'empara d'elle. A peine avait-elle ouvert la portière que les sept nains l'encerclèrent.

« C'est vous ? », l'agressa Leroy en lui attrapant violemment le bras, le regard empli de haine.

Regina sentit la foule se presser un peu plus autour d'elle. Elle tenta d'apercevoir l'agent Lewis mais celui-ci semblait avoir déjà disparu.

« Mais non… », souffla t'elle offensée en reculant, la voiture la bloquant rapidement.

« Hey lâchez là ! », ordonna une voix qu'elle était pour la première fois de la journée ravie d'entendre.

La foule s'écarta, visiblement surprise et une main vint lui agripper la hanche l'attirant vers son propriétaire.

« On dirait que vous ne fait pas l'unanimité dans votre ville madame le maire. », lui souffla l'agent Lewis à l'oreille tendit qu'il forçait le passage en la maintenant fermement par la taille.

Une fois à l'abri dans le hall d'entrée, Regina se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Lewis et lui jeta un regard noir.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, tous les volontaires furent invités à entrer. Chacun devant s'inscrire sur une liste en binôme. Une fois tout le monde assis en face de l'estrade installée pour le spectacle d'Halloween organisé par l'école, l'agent Lewis expliqua la situation sans pour autant faire allusion aux trois corps découvert récemment dans le bois. Malgré tout, des chuchotements laissaient à penser qu'Emma n'avait pas su garder sa langue avec tout le monde. La consigne était pour le moment de simplement recherche Ashley Boyd probablement égarée dans la forêt.

Les agents Taylor et Butler attribuèrent à chaque binôme une zone de recherche. Il fallait faire le plus vite possible, le jour menaçant de décliner d'ici trois heures au maximum.

« Bon et bien je crois que nous allons être obligé de faire équipe madame Mills. », déclara l'agent Lewis en lui offrant un sourire qui n'exprimait en rien la contrainte.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un regard circulaire autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'il ne restait qu'eux.

« Formidable ! », ironisa t'elle en grimaçant.

Le binôme s'était vu attribué la zone de recherche la plus au sud de la ville mais également la plus pentue. Une fois arrivé au point de départ, l'agent Lewis sortit une carte de la région imprimée par Emma et distribuée à tous les volontaires. Il l'examina un instant puis sans attendre sa partenaire, sauta par-dessus le fossé qui séparait le bois de la route.

« Allez à votre tour. », lui lança t'il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et recula d'un pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, je vais tomber ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme observa le fossé. Certes il n'était pas très profond mais ses abords étaient plus que boueux et la pente de l'autre côté était particulièrement abrupte.

« Je ne le dirais à personne. », plaisanta t'il.

Regina secoua négativement la tête.

« Il nous reste à peine trois heures pour couvrir un kilomètre carré dans une zone particulièrement dense, il va falloir vous activer ! Allez, je vous rattrape, faîtes-moi confiance ! », insista t'il sérieusement.

La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha du bord. Après tout n'était-elle pas la méchante reine ? La plus puissante femme du royaume ? Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la main tendue et elle prit son élan. Son premier pied se posa parfaitement sur le rebord d'en face mais le deuxième manqua sa cible et glissa dangereusement. Elle se rattrapa in extremis au bras de son coéquipier, lui enfonçant par la même occasion ses ongles dans la peau.

Craignant probablement de tomber à son tour, l'agent Lewis lui attrapa la taille et la ramena contre son torse. Une fois stabilisé il plongea les yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et sourit.

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile… », souffla-t-il amusé.

« Lâchez-moi ! », exigea t'elle en se débattant.

Lewis retira le bras qui lui encerclait la taille et pénétra dans la forêt.

« Un merci aurait amplement suffi. », lui lança t'il sans se retourner.

Regina bougonna et lui emboîta le pas.

La ballade n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. La montée était assez raide et la jeune femme devait régulièrement s'accrocher à un arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. De plus des ronces particulièrement agressives lui accrochaient constamment le pantalon. Il fallait également se battre avec bon nombre de branches qui leur obstruaient le chemin.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et demi à observer l'agent Lewis soulever des centaines de branchage, à regarder sous quelques amas de pierre, Regina fatiguée se laissa tomber sur le tronc d'un arbre mort.

« Donnez-moi deux minutes. », demanda t'elle en se massant la jambe.

L'agent Lewis qui était déjà un peu plus loin soupira puis revint sur ses pas.

« Nous avons bientôt terminé. Il ne faudrait pas trainer, la nuit va bientôt tomber », dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel couvert par les feuilles de gigantesques chênes.

Soudain la radio de l'agent de se mit à grésiller et une voix lointaine et entrecoupée se fit entendre.

« Attends je te reçois mal », répondit l'agent en se déplaçant pour trouver une meilleur réception.

Regina l'observa s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle le voyait disparaître derrière un tronc, son regard fût attiré par un petit soulèvement de terre un peu plus bas. Intriguée la jeune femme se leva, grimaçant en sentant les picotements de sa jambe engourdie. Tant bien que mal elle s'avança vers l'endroit qui semblait peu naturel.

Doucement et avec appréhension, elle s'accroupit et déplaça quelques branches mortes.

« Madame Mills, ils l'ont retrouvé, elle va bien, elle s'était seulement foulée la cheville. », raisonna la voix de l'agent du F.B.I.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du sol et au fur à et mesure qu'elle enlevait les déchets de la nature son pouls semblait s'accélérer.

« Madame Mills ? Regina ? », appela son binôme.

Les feuilles semblaient collées les unes aux autres et soudain un liquide gluant lui glissa entre les doigts. La jeune femme leva sa main et constata qu'elles étaient tâchées de rouge. Son regard se baissa de nouveau et la vision qui s'offrit à elle lui arracha un cri d'horreur qui raisonna dans toute la forêt. Des oiseaux apeurés s'envolèrent et firent entendre leur colère dans des piaillements interminables. Un bruissement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se releva d'un bond et voulut courir dans la direction de l'agent Lewis mais son pied s'emprisonna dans une racine et elle tomba au sol, sa tête heurtant violemment une pierre.


	4. Une macabre découverte

Elle aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa respiration était difficile, chaque inspiration lui déchirait la poitrine. Elle pouvait le voir à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la vie quitter son corps. Elle voulait pleurer mes ses pupilles restaient désespérément sèches. Elle était assise par terre sans aucune entrave et pourtant elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle se débattait contre une force invisible, l'empêchant de l'aider, l'empêchant de le sauver. « Love is weakness », ces mots ne cessaient de raisonner autour d'elle, se répercutant sur chaque mur sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver leur origine. Une fumée aussi noire que le charbon prenait possession de son corps, elle la voyait, elle la sentait parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à la rendre aveugle. La panique la prit à la gorge lorsqu'elle sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux. Quelqu'un l'appelait. La voix se faisait lointaine. Elle aurait voulu répondre. Dire qu'elle était là. Qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Regina ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut se redresser mais le poids de sa tête semblait avoir doublé de volume. Son visage était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueurs froides.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? », demanda une voix masculine juste dans son dos.

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ashley Boyd, la forêt, le cadavre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar. Cependant elle n'était pas appuyée sur son oreiller, ni bien au chaud sous ses draps. La jeune femme reposait contre le torse de l'agent Lewis, lui-même adossé à un tronc d'arbre. Sur elle était étendue la veste de l'homme et la main de ce dernier se frayait un chemin entre ses cheveux.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! », ordonna t'elle en tentant vainement de se dégager.

« Bien au moins, je sais que vous n'avez pas perdu le nord. Cependant ne bougez pas, vous vous êtes salement cogné la tête et vous avez perdu connaissance. Mieux vaut attendre l'arrivée des secours ils ne devraient pas tarder. », affirma t'il en resserrant la pression autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? », demanda t'elle en se résignant à rester immobile.

« Pas plus de deux ou trois minutes, mais vous m'avez fichu une sacrée trouille. », lui répondit-il avant d'éponger délicatement le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au front.

Regina laissa un petit rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Il me faut plus qu'une petite bosse sur le crâne, j'ai connu pire. », répliqua t'elle en effleurant sa blessure.

La nuit arrivait à grand pas. Déjà les arbres les plus éloignés devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à distinguer. Avec elle, déclinait la chaleur et Regina frissonna lorsqu'une légère brise s'engouffra sous la veste étalée sur son buste. L'agent Lewis du le sentir car il referma son deuxième bras sur elle et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et réalisa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait pas tenu chaud. Graham avait été le dernier, encore qu'avec lui les contacts n'étaient pas particulièrement chaleureux.

Alors qu'elle bougeait doucement ses doigts engourdis, sa main frôla malencontreusement celle de l'agent du F.B.I. Regina voulu la retirer mais l'homme l'emprisonna dans la sienne.

« Vous êtes gelée. », souffla t'il en la caressant.

Regina sentit sa respiration se couper brutalement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le sommer de la lâcher mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu se laisser aller complètement mais une force en elle lui criait de rompre cette trop grande proximité.

« Qui est cette fille ? », demanda t'elle pour faire diversion tandis qu'elle retirait sa main.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Elle était déjà morte et vous inconsciente, j'ai pensé que vous aviez plus besoin d'aide qu'elle… », répondit-il sur un ton plus grave.

Soudain des craquements, puis des voix se firent entendre.

« Ils sont là ! », lança le shérif Swan en tête de peloton.

Emma arqua un sourcil lorsqu'elle arriva plus près et découvrit le maire et l'agent du F.B.I. Regina lui lança un regard noir et se redressa difficilement.

Arriva ensuite l'équipe de la B.A.U au complet. Tous se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'emplacement du cadavre indiqué par l'agent Lewis.

« L'équipe de légiste de Portland a envoyé un hélico pour récupérer le corps et Houlton envoi des technicien ils seront là d'ici une heure. », déclara l'agent Lightman.

« Vous pouvez me dire si vous connaissez la victime ? », demanda l'agent Taylor au Shérif qui s'approcha sans rechigner.

Emma s'accroupit près du corps et s'apprêta à retirer quelques feuilles du visage enfouie mais l'agent King l'en empêcha.

« Rien ne doit être déplacé avant l'arrivée des services de police technique et scientifique. », déclara t'il.

La jeune femme acquiesça et reprit sa contemplation. Au bout d'une bonne minute elle se releva la mine défaite.

« On dirait la fille qui tient la boutique de jouet… », dit-elle en regardant Regina.

« Jade ? », s'exclama cette dernière en commençant à se lever.

L'agent Lewis se mit debout et l'aida à se redresser complètement, lui tenant toujours le bras au cas où elle en aurait besoin pour ne pas retomber.

« Vous la connaissez ? », demanda t'il.

« Plus ou moins, je connais surtout son fiancé Alec, il s'est fait arrêter plusieurs fois pour vol et cambriolage. », répondit elle en grimaçant sous la douleur.

L'agent du F.B.I acquiesça puis ramassa sa veste et l'enfila.

« Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à l'arrivée des légistes et des techniciens, Shérif Swan veuillez emmener le maire à l'hôpital… » commença t'il.

Regina se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils s'apprêtant à contester.

« De gré ou de force ! », termina-t-il en s'adressant plus à la sulfureuse brune qu'à Emma.

Cette dernière s'approcha de Regina en lui présentant un bras. La jeune femme refusa son aide avec un regard dédaigneux.

« Ca va je peux marcher toute seule », ragea-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Qui était-elle ? », demanda Emma tandis que les deux femmes attendait qu'un médecin s'occupe de Regina dans une salle de consultation.

« Jade, la vendeuse de jouait, vous l'avez reconnu vous-même », répondit Regina agacée.

Le shérif soupira et reposa le magasine qu'elle tenait sur une petite table en verre.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire…qui était-elle dans l'autre monde ? Avant la malédiction. », insista-t-elle.

« Qu'elle importance ? Elle est morte de toute façon ! », S'exclama le maire qui ne se souciait pour le moment que de son horrible mal de crâne.

La blonde se leva d'un bond et vint se planter les bras croisés devant Regina. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle et la toisa un instant.

« Jasmine. », lâcha t'elle finalement.

La réponse sembla laisser Emma pensive.

« A quoi vous pensez ? », demanda Regina irritée.

Le shérif ne répondit pas immédiatement et alla s'appuyer contre le mur opposé.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait être le tueur ? Vous connaissez les habitants, vous connaissez leurs histoires. Aucun nom ne vous vient en tête ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je connais tous les paysans, les écuyers, et les va-nu-pieds du monde des contes qui ont été amenés ici ? », répliqua t'elle excédée.

Le shérif Swan n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le docteur Whale pénétra dans la salle et lui demanda de sortir le temps qu'il ausculte le maire. Elle s'exécuta pour le plus grand soulagement de Regina. Après plusieurs test et examens, la jeune femme fût autorisée à rentrer chez elle mais le médecin lui fit promettre de revenir si elle avait des nausées, des maux de têtes, des troubles de la mémoire ou de l'attention dans les prochains jours.

Regina préféra rentrer seule, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver de nouveau assaillit de question par Emma Swan. Sur la route elle reçut un appel d'Henry qu'il allait passer la nuit chez Mary-Margaret, un pincement au cœur se fit sentir mais elle ne lui fit pas savoir, préférant lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Les rues étaient désormais désertes, seuls des aboiements de chien raisonnaient dans la nuit. Outre les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits, l'evil queen n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, la puissance de ses pouvoirs magiques lui ayant toujours servit d'arme infaillible. Cependant depuis quelque temps Regina sentait qu'ils s'amenuisaient, ils semblaient la quitter au même titre que son désir de vengeance. Le désespoir semblait avoir une influence néfaste sur sa magie. Alors qu'elle cherchait les clefs au fond de son sac, une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune femme fit volteface et étouffa un cri dans ses mains.

« Du calme ce n'est que moi », souffla l'agent Lewis en riant doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda t'elle agacée d'avoir eu si peur.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle replongea dans son sac à main et y trouva enfin ses clefs.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Je suis passé à l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit que vous étiez déjà rentrée chez vous. », expliqua t'il.

Regina releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un instant.

« Voilà qui est fait, je vais parfaitement bien, vous pouvez partir. », répondit elle sèchement.

L'agent Lewis se mordilla la lèvre et se passa une main dans les cheveux visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir été si brusquement congédié.

« D'accord…bon alors à demain, nous organisons une réunion au bureau du shérif, soyez là à neuf heures. Bonne nuit madame le maire. », dit-il avant de remonter l'allée en direction de chez Granny.

Regina l'observa partir puis s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Une fois la porte fermée à double tour elle s'y adossa et se maudit intérieurement. Sa tête était encore affreusement douloureuse mais autre chose la rongeait au plus profond d'elle-même. Son regard se porta sur sa main. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la forêt l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Depuis ce moment un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac et quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation de bienêtre qu'elle avait éprouvé en ressentant sa chaleur.

**TBC...**


	5. Un debriefing

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Regina était tombée comme une masse lorsque sa tête avait heurté son oreiller. Pour autant la nuit avait encore une fois été un véritable calvaire. Ses vieux démons semblaient s'être plus que jamais fait une joie de la torturer. Cette fois le décore était une forêt si dense qu'il était presque impossible de se faufiler entre les arbres. La jeune femme courait. Elle fuyait mais quelque chose la talonnait. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu identifier mais qui la terrorisait tellement que la panique qui montait en elle paraissait la paralyser peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre au sol.

« Maman ? », cria Henry tendit qu'il pénétrait essoufflé dans sa chambre.

Le cri de terreur qui s'était échappé de sa propre gorge l'avait fait sortir de son cauchemar. Regina était une nouvelle fois trempée de sueur et sa respiration était anarchique comme si elle venait de pleurer à gros sanglot.

« Maman pourquoi tu as crié ? », demanda l'enfant, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

La jeune femme tendit la main vers lui, l'invitant à venir se blottir contre elle. Lorsque son fils s'assit sur le lit Regina se redressa et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle le sera le plus fort possible contre son cœur et se mit à le bercer.

« C'est rien j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. », expliqua-t-elle avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'enfant afin de mieux le voir.

Henry lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle en souriant à son tour, ravie de sa présence.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'effaça doucement et il baissa les yeux.

« Emma m'a dit que Jade avait été tuée…Je voulais venir voir si tu allais bien. », répondit-il.

Regina l'observa un instant, attendrit par l'inquiétude qu'il manifestait à son égard.

« Je vais très bien Henry », dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Le garçon acquiesça et se releva.

« Il faut que j'y aille, David m'attend en bas, il va me déposer à l'école. », indiqua t'il en remettant son sac sur le dos.

La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Malgré la petite attention qu'avait eu Henry, elle avait du mal à supporter l'idée qu'il s'éloigne d'elle en se construisant une nouvelle famille qu'il finirait très certainement par aimer plus qu'elle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Oui vas-y… », souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Alors que l'écolier arrivait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Regina l'interpella. Henry s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« Je t'aime ! », lâcha-t-elle sincère.

« Moi aussi je t'aime », répondit-il avant de disparaître.

Regina se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. A ce moment précis elle aurait tout donné pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Ou plutôt elle aurait tout donné pour ne jamais être devenue le monstre craint de tous. Dans un bond elle se rua jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur la rue. Henry venait de sortir de la maison et David lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Le petit semblait rayonner. Avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte une larme roula sur sa joue et vint mourir sur ces lèvres. Malgré sa profonde tristesse, la jeune femme savait que son fils était heureux ainsi et elle ne pouvait résoudre à gâcher son bonheur au profit du sien.

* * *

A neuf heures précises, Regina gara sa voiture devant le bureau du Shérif. Elle n'était pas en retard puisque l'équipe du F.B.I venait tout juste d'entrer à l'intérieur. Seul l'agent Lewis terminait une cigarette devant la porte. La jeune femme éteignit son moteur puis se décida à sortir bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir affaire à l'homme.

« Madame le maire ! », la salua-t-il un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Regina sentit le regard de l'agent s'attarder discrètement sur ses jambes découvertes. Ce matin la jeune femme avait porté son choix sur un tailleur jupe rouge ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire d'escarpins plus hauts que jamais. Malgré sa souffrance, la sulfureuse brune avait toujours su cacher ses sentiments sous un masque irréprochable. Rien ne pouvait témoigner de ses nuits d'horreur hormis quelque cernes parfaitement bien camouflées par du maquillage.

L'agent Lewis tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette puis la jeta au sol, l'écrasant du bout du pied. Regina observa le mégot un instant. Même si les fumeurs ne l'avaient jamais gêné, la jeune femme détestait qu'on salisse sa ville. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la réflexion, elle sentit le doigt de l'homme frôler doucement la bosse qui s'était formé sur son front ce qui lui provoqua une grimace. Déstabilisée par ce contact impromptu, elle en perdit sa voix mais recula tout de même d'un pas.

« Jolie bosse ! », lâcha simplement l'agent avant de rentrer dans le bureau du shérif.

Regina resta quelque seconde immobile, encore surprise par le fait de perdre ses moyens si facilement. Elle se maudit un instant puis décida de mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le maire salua le reste des agents ainsi que le shérif puis pris une tasse de café préparé par ce dernier. Elle alla s'assoir sur la chaise la plus éloigné de l'agent Lewis et remarqua que de nouvelles photographies avaient été ajoutées au tableau blanc.

L'agent Taylor, un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns et à la barbe bien fournie prit la parole en premier.

« Les résultats d'autopsie et d'analyse pour les deux premières victimes viennent d'arriver. Comme nous le soupçonnions elles ont toutes deux été violées. Il s'agit du même ADN sur chacune des victimes mais il n'est référencé dans aucune base de donné. Elles ont également été attachées, il y a des marques de ligature au poignet et aux chevilles. Outre le viol il n'y a apparemment pas de traces de torture et elles ont été nourrit convenablement, des aliments ont été retrouvés dans leur estomac et il n'y a pas eu de déshydratation. Et pour la mort, elle est due à l'égorgement. », expliqua t'il sur un ton monocorde.

L'agent Butler s'avança à son tour. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés dans un chignon qui lui donnait un air encore plus grave que la première fois que Regina l'avait vu.

« Après la levée de corps je suis passé chez le fiancé de la dernière victime Jade Cheniour, vingt-sept ans, il m'a dit qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété de son absence car ils s'étaient disputé et elle avait quitté leur domicile. Il l'a vu pour la dernière fois il y a trois jours. Si le tueur l'a également gardé quarante-huit heure, elle a dû être enlevée le soir même où elle a quitté son fiancé. Je dois retourner le voir cette après-midi pour l'interroger. », déclara-t-elle avant de retourner s'assoir.

« Nous avons quatre victimes entre dix-huit et vingt-sept ans, donc jeunes. Elles sont toutes brunes, et particulièrement jolies, ce qui laisse à penser que le tueur a un type particulier, il ne frappe pas au hasard. Il les a probablement épié et suivit plusieurs jours avant de les enlever, ce qui prend beaucoup de temps. Donc soit il ne travaille pas, soit il a un métier aux horaires assez flexibles pour surveiller ses cibles. », expliqua l'agent King.

« Il y a de forte chance pour qu'il soit célibataire. Séquestrer une femme pendant deux jours c'est de l'organisation. Il doit habiter une maison à l'écart de la ville ou bien avoir un endroit où il se sent en sécurité pour les retenir. Il enlève ses victimes le soir ou la nuit, il est prudent et probablement assez intelligent puisque les victimes semble s'être comme volatilisées sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. » , ajouta l'agent Davis, le plus jeune de l'équipe.

« Malgré tout il semble perdre le contrôle, les trois premières victimes ont été enlevée à un mois d'écart, Jade a disparu moins d'une semaine après la troisième victime. Nina Monroe a été presque décapitée ce qui témoigne d'une ascension dans la violence. Il y a fort à parier qu'il est déjà à la recherche d'une autre proie. », dit l'agent Lewis d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Et concernant les bagues ? », demanda le shérif Swan.

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent tour à tour, comme si la question n'était pas vraiment désirée.

« Pour le moment on ne sait pas trop quoi penser. C'est une signature il n'y a aucun doute mais on a aucune piste pour l'instant. C'est de l'or mais elles n'ont aucun signe distinctif qui pourrait nous faire savoir où elles ont été achetées. Sachant qu'elles ont été placées par le tueur sur l'annulaire, il est fort probable qu'elles représentent des alliances, que dans son fantasme il fait de ses victimes ses épouses, mais pour le moment mieux vaut garder ça pour nous. », répondit l'agent King.

Regina soupira. Un véritable tordu s'était mis dans l'idée de terroriser les habitants de Storybrooke, sa ville. La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre idée concernant l'identité du tueur mais elle était certaine d'une chose, il valait mieux pour lui que ce soit le F.B.I qui le trouve en premier car elle serait sans pitié. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre le contrôle sur sa ville mise à part elle bien entendu.

« Nous allons organiser une réunion d'information ce soir, j'expliquerais aux habitants ce qu'il en est. Rien d'autre que ce que je dirais ne devra être divulgué c'est clair ? », dit-il en regardant tour à tour Emma et Regina.

Chacune d'elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bien ! Maintenant nous allons aller faire du porte à porte, d'une part pour prévenir les habitants de la réunion et d'autre part pour rechercher des informations, peut être que certains se rappellerons de choses étranges. »

* * *

Les équipes furent rapidement formées. Au grand soulagement de Regina, celle-ci ne se retrouva pas accompagnée par l'agent Lewis mais par l'agent Lightman. Quoi que le soulagement fût de courte durée, puisque le maire constata rapidement que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges était une pipelette infernale. En d'autre circonstance la sulfureuse brune aurait bien été tenté de lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme ne serait-ce que pour reposer ses oreilles.

« Comme je vous le disais, les tartes de Granny sont délicieuses même si les meilleurs que j'ai mangé c'était à Oklahoma. Ou peut-être à Tulsa. On voyage tellement avec l'équipe, parfois je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas perdre le nord. Nan c'est bon c'était bien à Oklahoma… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle ne l'encourageait même pas à continuer. Pas une réponse, pas un sourire, pas un signe de tête. En somme elle devait surtout s'écouter parler. La jeune femme finit par se taire lorsque la porte de la maison en brique rouge devant elle s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux roux et au visage porcin.

« Madame le maire ! », lâcha t'il s'empourprant immédiatement des pieds à la tête.

Regina sentit le regard suspicieux de l'agent Litghman se poser une fraction de seconde sur elle d'exposer les raisons de leur présence.

L'homme expliqua que le soir de la disparition de Jade, lui et ses deux frères jumeaux étaient en train de faire des travaux dans une maison, à quelques rues, qu'ils bâtissaient en paille dans un souci écologique. En somme aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu, ni vu quoi que ce soit. La jeune agent le remercia en le priant de se rendre le soir même à la réunion et les deux femmes reprirent leur chemin.

« C'est moi où vous terrorisez cet homme ? », demanda l'agent en ricanant.

« A vrai dire nous avons eu quelques différents, relatifs à des permis de construire par le passé.. », répondit Regina, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

Alors que l'agent Litghman semblait sur le point de reprendre un éternel monologue, le maire prit les devant, souhaitant la faire parler sur quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile.

« Vous travailliez depuis longtemps avec l'agent Lewis ? », demanda t'elle faisant de son mieux pour paraître détachée.

« Cinq ans ! Avant j'étais à New-York au département qui lutte contre la cybercriminalité. J'ai eu envie de changer et par chance une place c'était libérée à la B.A.U. D'ailleurs j'ai… »

Regina ne la laissa pas finir. Après tout elle se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait juste en savoir plus sur l'agent Lewis.

« C'est un bon chef ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Il est excellent. Il connait son travail et sait comment s'y prendre pour gérer une équipe. Il est très pro et plus d'une enquête n'aurait pas été résolue s'il n'avait pas été là. Je pense que dans l'équipe on est tous content de l'avoir. On peut toujours compter sur lui. », répondit elle sans avoir eu besoin de réfléchir.

« Je voulais plus dire…humainement ? », ajouta-t-elle avec empressement.

Cette fois l'agent Lightman lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et sembla chercher ses mots.

« Il parait très ouvert comme ça mais…au final il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui…il est plutôt discret sur sa vie personnelle mais quand on sait ce qu'il a vécu on ne peut pas lui reprocher… », lâcha t'elle avant de soupirer.

Le maire sentait sa curiosité s'aiguiser de plus en plus.

« Ce qu'il a vécu ? », s'enquit elle sans réussir à cacher son intérêt.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et dévisagea Regina qui sentit qu'elle était peut être allé un peu trop vite.

« Je ne pense pas que vous avez besoin de le savoir. », répliqua t'elle avant de se remettre en route.

Regina se sentit frustrée par cette réponse, voir même un peu vexée qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Elle serra les dents et finit par suivre sa coéquipière. Certes elle n'avait pas obtenu les informations qu'elle souhaitait mais au moins cela eu pour effet de faire taire une bonne fois pour toute l'agent Lightman qui ne décrocha plus un mot ne se rapportant pas directement à l'affaire.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, je suis contente de voir que ma fic plait et que l'histoire et les perso paraissent crédibles.

Kam'Suu : Je trouve ça énorme de retrouver une ancienne lectrice de mes fic Huddy. J'ai l'impression que c'est hyper loin le temps de mon blog ^^ Enfin j'espère que mon style s'est amélioré car quand j'ai le courage de relire mes premières fic je me dis que c'était vraiment pas terrible hha


	6. Une intrusion terrifiante

La réunion devait commencer à vingt heures, laissant le temps aux habitants de prendre leurs dispositions pour se libérer. Regina profita des deux heures qui lui restaient pour prendre un bain. La journée lui avait semblé particulièrement longue et infructueuse. Aucune des personnes interrogées n'avait vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit de suspect. Une dizaine de petites bougies parfumées à la rose éclairaient la pièce tandis que les notes des violons qui donnaient vie aux Quatre saisons de Vivaldi se répercutaient contre les murs. La pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère brumeuse à cause de la vapeur qui s'élevait de l'eau légèrement trop chaude et aux bulles qui virevoltaient au son de la musique.

Regina se laissa doucement glisser le long de la paroi en marbre blanc, jusqu' à ce que son visage soit totalement immergé. Là. Au fond de l'eau, les violons n'étaient plus qu'un brouhaha lointain. Les larmes qui glissaient lentement sur ses joues se mêlèrent au liquide transparent, ne formant plus qu'un tout indissociable. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pendant une fraction de seconde l'idée de ne plus jamais remonter à la surface lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle disparaissait ? Henry s'en porterait il mieux ? Au moins elle ne pourrait plus le décevoir ni lui faire de mal. La vie serait sans doute plus simple pour lui. Alors que les dernières bulles d'air s'échappaient de son nez, Regina sentit ses poumons se contracter douloureusement. Elle lutta un instant puis se redressa brutalement. Ses mains s'accrochèrent de part et d'autre de la baignoire, tandis que l'air se frayait de nouveau un chemin dans ses voies respiratoires. Son corps semblait faire tout son possible pour aspirer l'oxygène qui lui avait manqué.

Haletante la jeune femme réussit à se hisser hors de l'eau. Une fois son corps entouré d'une serviette, Regina posa son regard sur le miroir en face d'elle. Son mascara avait lamentablement coulé sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux humides lui collaient à la peau. Doucement elle leva la main devant elle, essayant de toutes ses forces de faire apparaître une boule de feu mais seule une mince fumée s'éleva avant de disparaître.

Rageusement elle frappa du poing le miroir qui lui renvoyait une image insupportable. Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux et s'éparpilla au sol, lacérant au passage sa paume. La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement. Un liquide chaud et rouge lui recouvrit bientôt la main et gouta dans levier. Elle s'empressa d'attraper une serviette et enroula sa blessure.

Soudain le bruit d'une porte qui claque au rez-de-chaussée la fit sursauter. Elle n'attendait personne, pas même Henry. Prudemment elle sortit de la salle de bain. La nuit était tombée et la grande bâtisse était plongée dans le noir. Sur la pointe des pieds, Regina entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Son rythme cardiaque semblait s'accélérer à chaque marche. Le bruit d'une chaise qui racle le sol lui donna la chair de poule.

« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus assuré qu'elle put.

Aucune réponse.

A cet instant la jeune femme regretta de ne pas avoir d'arme à feu cachée sous son oreiller. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était toujours sentit forte grâce à la magie mais maintenant que celle-ci l'abandonnait elle se sentait aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui. L'image des corps nus et à la gorge tranchée lui revinrent en tête. Sans attendre elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se réfugia dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à double tour. Regina se précipita sur son sac à main et en sortit son téléphone portable.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi », souffla t'elle lorsque le shérif Swan décrocha à l'autre bout du combiné.

* * *

Une fois raccroché, Regina s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses jambes ayant du mal à la maintenir debout. Aux aguets la jeune femme tendait l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit attestant de la présence d'un individu dans sa maison. Après une dizaine de minute qui lui semblèrent les plus longues de sa vie, les escaliers craquèrent. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et son regard arpenta la pièce à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait lui servir à se défendre. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la porte elle vit horrifiée la poigné s'abaisser. Regina s'imagina être la prochaine victime. Elle visualisa son corps gisant sous un tas de branches en plein milieu de la forêt, son cou lacéré, du sang séché tachant le sol.

« Madame Mills ? », chuchota une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Soulagée et chancelante elle s'avança vers la porte et la déverrouilla. L'agent Lewis apparut dans l'encadrement. Regina recula de quelques pas et se laisser tomber sur son lit.

« Ca va ? Le shérif nous a prévenus de votre appel », dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule découverte de la jeune femme.

Regina déglutit difficilement et resserra sa serviette de bain autour de sa poitrine.

« Il y avait quelqu'un en bas, j'en suis certaine. », répondit elle encore sous le choc.

A cet instant l'agent King apparut à son tour l'arme au poing.

« Il n'y a personne mais la porte de la cuisine qui donne sur le jardin était ouverte. Butler et Davis sont partis jeter un œil dehors. »

« Elle était fermée à clé, je ne l'utilise pratiquement jamais ! », s'exclama Regina incrédule.

« Elle n'a pas été forcée. », ajouta l'agent King.

La jeune femme plongea sa tête dans ses mains. La seule idée qu'une personne ait pu s'introduire chez elle à son insu lui était inconcevable. Réfléchissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la dernière fois où elle avait utilisé cette porte, Regina sentit la main de l'agent Lewis lui serrer un peu plus l'épaule, son pouce glissant légèrement sur sa peau.

« Vous saigniez ! », s'exclama ce dernier en lui attrapant le bras droit.

Avec cette intrusion la jeune femme en avait oublié sa blessure et la serviette était désormais gorgée de sang.

Regina se sentit stupide, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain. De raconter à quel point elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle voulut se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme mais celui-ci lui maintient fermement le bras et s'assit à ses côtés avant d'enlever le tissu pour voir la blessure.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? », demanda l'agent Lewis les sourcils froncés.

Regina soupira et détourna les yeux.

« J'ai juste…j'ai juste trébuché dans la salle de bain et je suis tombée contre le miroir… », mentit elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas crédible.

Le regard que lui lança l'agent Lewis lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais il n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Il se releva tout en maintenant toujours le bras de la jolie brune, l'invitant à le suivre.

« Il faut nettoyer ça, venez. », dit il en l'entrainant derrière lui jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Des morceaux de verre s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. L'agent lui ordonna de s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, de peur qu'elle ne se coupe également ses pieds nus. Il ouvrit l' armoire et en sortit du désinfectant, des compresses et des pansements. Sans lui demander la permission il prit sa main blessée dans la sienne, s'accroupit en face d'elle et commença à la soigner. Regina grimaça lorsque le désinfectant s'infiltra dans sa blessure. Son regard se porta rapidement sur le visage de l'homme. Il arborait un air sérieux, concentré. Jamais personne n'avait réellement pris soin d'elle comme il était en train de le faire, alors même qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Cela dit la jeune femme pensa également que s'il la connaissait il n'aurait certainement pas envie de lui venir en aide, après tout elle avait fait tellement de mal autour d'elle qu'elle ne méritait sans doute pas autant de bienveillance.

« Et voilà… », souffla t'il comme s'il s'adressait à une petite fille.

La main meurtrie toujours emprisonnée dans celle de l'agent Lewis, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle ne vit ni haine, ni jugement dans un regard qui se posait sur elle. Les secondes passaient et aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à bouger. Regina ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais aucun mot ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Un simple merci sincère ne semblait plus faire partit de son vocabulaire. Le bras de l'homme se leva en direction de son visage mais avant même que sa main ne frôle sa joue une silhouette se dessina dans l'entrée.

« Heuu…ça va ? », questionna le shérif Swan visiblement un peu surprise. Ses yeux passant de Regina à Lewis comme si la scène lui semblait légèrement surréaliste.

L'agent se redressa vivement, tandis que le maire se raclait la gorge en se tortillant manifestement mal à l'aise.

« Oui ça va. Je me suis juste…coupé. Si vous le permettez je vais aller m'habiller maintenant. », répondit Regina en se levant.

* * *

Une fois dans sa chambre, Regina s'assit sur son lit. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes et ses mains semblaient comme engourdies. Ce moment. Cet échange de regard avec l'agent Lewis l'avait totalement déstabilisé. La jeune femme se sentait perdu, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser et n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle ne pouvait oublier la façon dont il l'avait regardé. Elle était troublée comme elle n'aurait plus jamais pensé l'être. C'était inconvenant, déraisonnable. Luttant contre ses propre émotions Regina secoua la tête et s'empressa de se préparer, cherchant un moyen de ne plus y penser.

La sulfureuse brune opta pour une robe cintrée noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et une veste bordeaux. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, la jeune femme sursauta lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit.

« Regina je peux entrer ? », demanda la voix d'Emma.

Regina acquiesça à contre cœur par un grognement.

« Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? », demanda la brune en appliquant un rouge à lèvre violet foncé sur ses lèvres.

« Non, aucune trace. D'après l'agent Ligthman ce n'est pas notre tueur ».répondit le shérif en s'appuyant contre un meuble.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur fait dire ça ? », s'exclama Regina en se retournant .

« D'après eux vous ne collé pas au profil des victimes. Vous êtes trop… », commença t'elle stoppée par un léger rire.

Regina arqua un sourcil, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Comment dire…vous êtes trop vielle… », finit elle par lâcher le sourire aux lèvres.

Le maire grimaça. Dans ce monde elle n'avait que trente-six ans ! Elle se retourna vers le miroir et observa son reflet.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant Shérif Swan ! », cracha t'elle avant d'arranger ses cheveux.

« De plus ce n'est pas son mode opératoire, il n'a enlevé aucune de ces filles chez elle. Le F.B.I penche plus pour un cambrioleur... », ajouta Emma qui avait préféré ne pas s'étaler sur l'âge de Regina.

La jeune femme soupira exaspérée. Un cambrioleur ! Personne ne pouvait être assez fou pour venir voler quoi que ce soit à l'Evil Queen. D'autant plus que personne ne savait que ses pouvoirs diminuaient. Le seul être qui n'avait jamais eu à la craindre était monsieur Gold et Regina savait qu'elle ne gardait rien ici qui aurait pu intéresser un tant soit peu le Dark one.

Le maire remarqua qu'un nouveau sourire avait fait son apparition sur le visage du sheriff.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? », demanda t'elle agacée en l'observant dans le reflet du miroir.

« Rien…Je repensais juste au moment où j'étais arrivée dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure. J'ai un peu eu l'impression de déranger… », affirma la blonde.

Indignée par cette réflexion, Regina ouvrit largement la bouche sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

« Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! », s'emporta t'elle en se levant d'un bond.

« L'agent Lewis semble être un type bien… », dit elle tandis que la brune avait disparu dans son dressing.

« Il vous intéresse ? », demanda vivement la sulfureuse brune en réapparaissant soudainement.

« Moi ?! Non non ! Je disais plus ça…pour vous… », affirma Emma en riant.

« Un conseil Shérif. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. J'ai déjà arraché les ailes d'un minable petit chérubin pour moins que ça ! », prévint elle tout en s'approchant, menaçante, de son interlocutrice.

« Mouai…Bon dépêchez-vous, ils vont finir par nous attendre pour la réunion ! », rétorqua la blonde avant de quitter la pièce.


	7. Désespoir

Lorsque Regina et le shérif arrivèrent devant la salle communale, elle fût toutes les deux extrêmement surprise par l'agitation qui y régnait. Des dizaines de fourgonnettes arborant toutes le logo de chaînes de télévision locales et nationales étaient garées dans presque toute la rue. La brune plongea sa tête dans ses mains. La ville était clairement envahie.

« Là ça craint vraiment ! », lâcha Emma tandis qu'elle tentait de se garer.

La fait que la petite ville de Storybrooke soit ainsi braquée sous le feu des projecteurs les rendaient tous vulnérables. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre petite chose magique et cela serait une catastrophe. Le visage de Regina avait changé de couleur en une fraction de seconde. Sa malédiction était devenu un véritable cauchemar pour l'evil queen, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle.

La jeune femme n'attendit même pas que le shérif ait éteint le moteur pour sortir de la voiture. Immédiatement une dizaine de journalistes, caméra et micro à la main fondirent sur elle. Regina les envoya balader d'un signe de la main et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la grande bâtisse où devait se tenir la réunion d'information.

A peine était-elle arrivée à l'intérieur que quelque chose la heurta de plein fouet. Regina baissa les yeux et découvrit Henry lui enlaçant le buste de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle referma ses bras sur lui et posa sa joue contre le haut de sa tête. Il avait tellement grandit durant ses quelques mois que même perchée sur des talons, le jeune garçon lui arrivait déjà presque à la hauteur de l'épaule. Regina ferma les yeux un instant et savoura ce contact qui se faisait rare.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seule à la maison ce soir. »déclara-t-il toujours collé à elle.

La jeune femme voulu le rassurer mais une main qui se posait sur son épaule la coupa dans son élan.

« Tu as parfaitement raison bonhomme. C'est également ce que pense le F.B.I. c'est pourquoi je vais monter la garde devant chez ta mère ce soir. », dit l'agent Lewis avec un sourire bienveillant.

Offusquée par une telle information, Regina lâcha son fils et se tourna vers l'agent, ses mains posées de part de d'autre de sa taille.

« Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire ! », contesta t'elle vivement.

« Maman s'il te plait acceptes ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour moi, je serais plus rassuré ! », supplia Henry qui prit sa main dans la sienne.

La jeune femme laissa son regard passé de l'enfant à l'agent Lewis, prise entre deux feux. D'un côté elle ne voulait pas restée seule avec un homme qui la mettait mal à l'aise et de l'autre elle n'avait pas envie de dire non à son fils.

« Le shérif m'a dit que vous ne pensiez pas qu'il s'agissait du tueur. », plaida t'elle sans sourcilier.

« Même le F.B.I n'est pas infaillible. Vous voulez prendre le risque ? » railla t'il.

Regina sentait le regard insistant d'Henry sur elle. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis finit par céder dans un soupire.

« D'accord j'accepte », lâcha t'elle finalement, incapable de dire non à son fils.

La jeune femme eu l'impression de déceler un léger sourire de triomphe sur le visage de l'agent Lewis, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer un peu plus. Elle voulut lui renvoyer une phrase bien sentie mais l'agent Butler, sur la scène, commença à prendre la parole.

Immédiatement la salle fût plongée dans un silence glacial. Regina se plaça derrière son fils et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle remarqua que la horde de journaliste s'était approprié les premiers rangs. Elle aperçut également le petit ami de la dernière victime, Jade, soutenu par quelques proches . Malgré son jeune âge, il semblait complètement abattu, le visage sans expression. Pour la première fois Regina fût étonnée de ressentir de la compassion. Perdre l'élu de son cœur à un si jeune âge et par la faute d'une autre personne, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que cela faisait. Son estomac se serra au souvenir de Daniel. Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour d'Henry.

« Nous sommes à la recherche d'un homme blanc, entre vingt-cinq et cinquante ans, probablement célibataire, sans emploi ou qui travail à domicile. Il doit donner une bonne impression de lui-même, plutôt courtois, il se maîtrise plutôt bien en public… »

Tandis que l'agent Butler continuait sa description, Regina observa les autres agents qui se tenaient debout derrière elle. Tous semblaient scruter attentivement la salle. Ils devaient probablement présumer que le tueur s'y trouvait. La jeune femme laissa son regard glisser sur les personnes présentes. A vu d'œil il y avait bien une centaine d'habitant. La plupart des visages lui étaient connus même si certains étaient arrivés récemment en ville. Soudain elle éprouva la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle tenta vainement de trouver l'origine de cette impression. Tous semblaient écouter attentivement le discours du F.B.I.

« Avec vous des suspects ? » demanda une jeune journaliste sans avoir été invitée à prendre la parole alors que l'agent Butler venait à peine de terminer.

La question resta sans réponse. Déjà l'équipe quittait l'estrade, provocant des contestations parmi les équipes de télé. Regina décida de profiter de la présence de tant d'habitant pour faire une annonce. Elle lâcha Henry et monta sur la scène. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« Bonsoir ! J'en profite pour vous dire qu'au vu des circonstances la fête d'Halloween qui devait se tenir ce samedi sera annulée. », déclara t'elle sobrement.

Un « non » fit instantanément taire les conversations qui commençaient à reprendre.

Regina leva les yeux vers la foule et aperçut Amine, le petit ami de Jade s'avancer.

« Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que Jade aurait voulu ! C'est ce qu'il veut lui. Cet enfoiré veut détruire tout ce que nous chérissons, il veut nous terroriser. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'arrêter de vivre normalement. Nous devons lui montrer que nous n'avons pas peur de lui. Je suis la personne qui connaissait le mieux Jade et je sais qu'elle aimerait qu'on aille de l'avant. Faites-le pour elle ! », s'exclama le jeune homme avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Le maire resta médusé. Elle tourna la tête vers le shérif Swan qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, alors la fête est maintenue. », dit-elle un peu maladroitement.

Regina vit un merci se formé sur les lèvres du jeune homme encore secoué par les sanglots. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et descendit rapidement de l'estrade.

« Vous avez bien fait. », lui assura Emma.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Organiser une fête après la mort d'une personne n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle-même aurait fait en pareilles circonstances.

Alors que la salle se vidait, les deux femmes furent rejointes par henry et ses grands-parents.

« Etant donné que la fête est maintenue, tu vas pouvoir venir chercher ton costume Henry, il est arrivé hier. », signala la jeune femme avec le sourire.

Le petit garçon grimaça et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Mary-Margaret.

« En fait c'est que… », commença t'il mal à l'aise.

Regina fronça les sourcils, présentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

« C'est que quoi ? »sollicita-t-elle un peu brusquement.

« C'est qu'il en a déjà un ! Mary-Margaret lui en a fait un elle-même ! », lâcha David une once de défiance dans le regard.

La jeune femme eu l'impression qu'une pierre venait subitement d'apparaître dans son estomac. Elle lança un regard noir à Blanche qui s'empourpra instantanément. Les mots lui manquaient tellement le choc était important. En réalité elle n'avait rien commandé. Depuis des mois elle s'était pliée en quatre pour lui confectionner le costume de prince qu'il méritait. Elle avait passé des soirées entières à coudre en cachette, peaufinant chaque détails, jusqu'à ce piquer chacun de ses doigts.

« Ah…Et bien, ce n'est pas grave je n'aurais qu'à…le renvoyer…, » souffla t'elle en tentant de faire bonne figure.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Regina sentit les Charmings se lancer quelques regards. Elle se racla la gorge puis déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils.

« Je dois y aller. A plus tard Henry. », lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie le cœur lourd.

Une fois la porte de la salle communale franchie, Regina se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et que quelqu'un était en train de l'écraser. Des larmes lui brouillèrent rapidement la vue. Elle baissa la tête et prit la direction de sa maison. Alors qu'elle sentait des sanglots naître dans sa gorge, elle entendit l'agent Lewis l'appeler à quelque mètre derrière elle. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse la découvrir aussi vulnérable elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues mais le chagrin était trop grand, la tristesse trop intense, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'air entendu et accéléra le pas. Malheureusement l'homme arriva bientôt à sa hauteur et lui attrapa le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? », demanda t-il sèchement, probablement énervé par le fait qu'elle soit partie sans l'informé alors qu'il devait la surveiller ce soir.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher ! », hurla t'elle en se débattant violemment.

Cette fois, elle ne put se contenir. Tout son corps fût secoué de sanglot. Elle tenta de cacher son visage dans ses mains et recommença à marcher.

L'agent Lewis, surpris par la situation resta un instant stupéfait. Loin d'être le genre d'homme à baisser les bras si facilement, il la rattrapa rapidement et marcha à sa hauteur sans un mot.

« Laissez-moi ! », souffla t'elle sans le regarder.

« Non », répondit l'homme catégoriquement.

Cette fois s'en était trop pour Regina. Elle sentait la haine, qui avait été sa seule compagnie durant toutes ses années , retrouver peu à peu sa place dans son cœur. Elle s'arrêta et pivota brusquement vers Lewis.

« Laissez-moi je vous l'ordonne ! », rugit elle, ses yeux brulant de rage. A cet instant, Regina eu l'impression qu'elle était de nouveau cette femme qui se faisait appeler l'evil queen. Sa mâchoire était totalement crispée et la paume de sa main semblait chauffer.

« Non », chuchota l'homme en se rapprochant d'elle.

Regina se sentit entièrement déstabilisée par le calme et la détermination de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Son visage se détendit et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau lorsque l'agent l'entoura de ses bras sans un mot. La jeune femme n'avait plus la force de lutter. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de Lewis et une plainte s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle avait si mal. Elle perdait son unique enfant et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La douleur était atroce. Là, dans les bras de cet inconnu, la reine se laissait aller à son chagrin.

La main de l'agent Lewis glissa tendrement dans ses cheveux. Regina ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Sa respiration était anarchique et son corps était encore secoué de spasme. Sa malédiction s'était finalement retourné contre elle. Tous vivaient désormais auprès de leur famille, de leurs amis et elle, elle était plus seule que jamais. Finalement Greg Mendell avait raison, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour les méchants.

Alors qu'elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits, Lewis se détacha d'elle. Son pouce effleura sa joue trempée. Regina sentit son regard sur elle mais elle n'eut pas le courage de l'affronter.

« Allez venez... », souffla t'il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Comme absente, la jeune femme se laissa faire. Cette crise l'avait en quelque sorte assommé. Tous deux parcoururent silencieusement le chemin qui les menait à la maison du maire. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Regina réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était désormais terriblement en colère contre elle-même, pour avoir pu se laisser voir dans un tel état. Elle se sentait misérable. Elle était misérable.


	8. Magnétisme

Regina pénétra dans son immense maison, suivit de près par l'agent Lewis. La jeune femme se précipita dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée et s'y enferma à double tour. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux. La crise était passée, il était temps que son masque retrouve sa place. Elle prit une grande inspiration et trouva le courage d'affronter son reflet. Ses joues étaient rouges et humides, ses yeux gonflés et cernés de noir, son maquillage ayant lamentablement coulé. Le maire tenta de reprendre figure humaine.

Après quelque minute, elle se décida à sortir. Savoir l'agent Lewis dans sa maison lui était difficilement acceptable. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui il devait être la seule personne vivante à avoir eu un aperçu de son humanité. Regina s'en voulait terriblement de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de femme, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse penser une seule seconde qu'elle était faible, fragile.

Alors qu'elle traversait le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, la jeune femme constata que l'homme ne s'y trouvait pas. Soulagée, Regina ne tenta pas de le chercher et continua son chemin. Elle attrapa une bouteille de vin rouge déjà entamée et se servit un verre. Sans attendre elle avala une longue gorgée qui lui brûla sa gorge asséchée. Cette sensation lui arracha une légère grimace mais ne la fit pas reculer. Elle but une seconde gorgée qui cette fois glissa parfaitement.

La silhouette de l'agent se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une boule se forma dans sa poitrine et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux.

« J'espérais que vous seriez partit… »,cracha-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos reposant son verre sur le plan de travail face à la fenêtre.

« Je suis seulement allez faire le tour de la maison. », répondit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Regina sentit tous ses muscles se contracter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Elle sentait sa présence dans son dos et ses yeux fixés sur elle. Elle déglutit difficilement puis leva son verre pour reprendre une gorgée.

Alors que le vin n'avait pas encore touché ses lèvres, la main de l'agent se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de terminer son geste.

« Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit la meilleure solution. », souffla t'il son corps frôlant celui de la jeune femme.

« Je n'en vois pas d'autre… », répondit elle sèchement en tournant son visage vers lui, sans que son regard ne quitte pour autant le sol.

Sans attendre que l'homme ajouta quelque chose, Regina attrapa la bouteille, retira sa main de la sienne et se dirigea vers le salon. Avant d'avoir franchi la porte, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Je vous serais reconnaissante de ne rien raconter sur ce qui s'est passé. », lâcha t'elle sans se retourner.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », demanda t'il innocemment.

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de la jeune femme. Rassurée, elle continua sa route et alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Elle déposa la bouteille sur la table basse après avoir rempli son verre et alluma l'allogène.

Alors qu'elle sirotait le liquide aussi rouge que le sang, les pas de l'agent Lewis raisonnèrent derrière elle. La jeune femme soupira. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Sans un mot il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Regina fit comme si de rien n'était et continua sa dégustation, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Pourquoi votre fils ne vit-il pas avec vous ? », demanda t'il finalement en tournant la tête vers elle.

A cette question Regina sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler. Le formuler serait rendre les choses plus réelles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lewis dû également s'en apercevoir car il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Regina…Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que… », s'excusa t'il embarrassé.

Le contact fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Personne ne s'intéressait à elle comme il le faisait. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais étrangement le sentir là, à ses côtés lui procurait un peu de chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux puis sans savoir pourquoi elle décida qu'il avait le droit de savoir.

« Le shérif Swan est sa mère biologique. », avoua-t-elle à demi-mot avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

L'agent Lewis resta silencieux, son regard toujours braqué sur elle comme s'il attendait qu'elle en dise plus.

« Il y un peu plus d'un an Henry a fugué. Il a réussi je ne sais comment à la retrouver et il est allé la rejoindre à Boston. Elle l'a ramené et n'est jamais repartie. Elle veut me le reprendre et on dirait qu'elle a réussi.», ajouta t'elle en sentant la colère prendre le dessus.

Alors qu'elle portait son verre à sa bouche, l'agent Lewis lui arracha complètement des mains et le posa sur la table. Cette fois Regina ne résista pas. Une larme réussit à s'échapper malgré tous ses efforts. Elle s'appuya complètement sur le dossier et pour la première fois de la soirée tourna la tête vers l'agent et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mais c'est mon fils… », souffla t'elle en pleurant de nouveau.

« Et vous êtes sa mère… », affirma l'homme en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Il m'échappe complètement. Il ne vient plus dormir à la maison. On ne passe presque plus de temps ensemble. Je passe pour la méchante alors que c'est elle, elle qui l'a abandonné à la naissance sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Moi j'ai toujours été là, je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu, je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. », plaida elle plus pour se rassurer elle que pour convaincre son interlocuteur.

La main de l'agent vint se poser sur sa joue et son pouce essuya une larme.

« Si vous saviez comme ça fait mal. », dit-elle sans lâcher son regard et en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Une ombre sembla passer dans le regard de l'homme. Il baissa les yeux et rompit le contact.

« J'ai perdu mon fils il y a six ans…Aujourd'hui il aurait à peu près l'âge du votre. », avoua t'il en affichant un sourire triste et crispé.

Regina fût déconcertée par cette confession. Elle resta un instant sans voix et serra inconsciemment la main de l'agent qui reposait sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolée… », souffla t'elle sincère ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Moi aussi… », dit il simplement, le regard vague.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Son fils était mort. A cet instant Regina réalisa que ses histoires de gardes étaient totalement futiles comparée à la perte physique d'un enfant.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Regina n'avait jamais su trouver les mots justes en pareil circonstances. Du moins elle en avait perdu l'habitude depuis qu'elle était devenue l'evil queen. L'agent Lewis sembla comprendre son malaise et posa un doigt sous son menton, l'invitant à le regarder de nouveau.

« Ne baissez pas les bras. Oscar Wilde a dit « _Les enfants commencent par aimer leurs parents ; quand ils sont grands, ils les jugent ; parfois ils leur pardonnent_ », je suis persuadé que votre fils finira par revenir vers vous. Il entre dans l'adolescence, c'est un mauvais moment à passer. Vous êtes une bonne mère Regina. », dit-il ses yeux plongés dans les siens, leur tête appuyée sur le dossier du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis une bonne mère ? », s'enquit elle septique.

L'agent Lewis lui offrit un large sourire et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Vous soufrer. Atrocement. Vous avez légalement tous les droits sur lui et pourtant vous lui laissez le choix. Vous faîtes ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour lui, sans laisser vos émotions prendre le dessus. Vous faite passer son bien être avant le vôtre, c'est ça, je crois, être une bonne mère. », répondit-il sincère.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle avait envie de le croire. Son regard plongé dans le siens, Regina sentit les doigts de Lewis lui caresser la paume de la main. Un frisson sembla lui traverser le corps et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. La jeune femme sentait une étrange chaleur se diffuser en elle. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage de l'homme en face d'elle et s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres. Millimètres par millimètres leurs corps semblaient se rapprocher comme inévitablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Alors que leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre, Regina sentit sa respiration se couper.

« Je crois que vous devriez aller vous coucher, il se fait tard… », chuchota soudainement l'homme sans pour autant se reculer.

« Oui cela vaut mieux… », souffla t'elle en rompant le contact.

Troublée, Regina se releva un peu maladroitement et retira frénétiquement les plis de sa robe.

« Je…Bonne nuit », lâcha t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction des escaliers.

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, plongée dans le noir, Regina avait encore du mal à réaliser. Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle l'avait rencontré il y avait seulement deux jours mais quelque chose chez lui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Malgré les heures qui passaient, la jeune femme ne cessait de se retourner dans ses draps sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Daniel avait pendant quelques minutes quitté ses pensées. Un sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait. Elle lui avait promis de lui être toujours fidèle dans son cœur. Graham n'avait été qu'un substitut. Avec lui, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle s'imaginait dans les bras de son amour perdu. Cependant cette fois tout avait semblé différent. Ce n'était pas la bouche de Daniel qu'elle s'était imaginée embrasser mais bel et bien celle de l'agent Lewis.

Clochette lui avait dit une fois qu'il n'existait pas qu'une âme sœur pour chacun. Qu'il était toujours possible de retrouver un véritable amour mais elle ne l'avait pas cru. Elle n'avait pas voulu la croire et encore aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant savoir l'agent Lewis en bas, à quelque mètre d'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, elle espérait qu'il vienne, qu'il frappa à sa porte, qu'il s'approche d'elle, qu'il l'embrasse. Elle aurait voulu sentir ses mains chaudes sur son corps, elle aurait voulu caresser son torse, le sentir en elle.

Des centaines d'images plus torrides les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir !

Si quelque uns ont déjà des hypothèses sur l'identité du tueur elles sont les bienvenues ! :)


	9. Une première arrestation

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Regina dormit paisiblement après avoir lutté des heures pour trouver le sommeil. Aucun souvenir, aucun cauchemar ne vint hanter son esprit. Reposée, détendue, un sourire inexplicable plaqué sur ses lèvres la jeune femme repoussa les draps et s'étira, voulant profiter encore un peu de ce moment qu'elle n'attendait plus. Une fois parfaitement réveillée elle sortit du lit et enfila son vieux peignoir en laine grise. Alors qu'elle passait la deuxième manche, Regina aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. La présence de l'agent Lewis lui revint en tête. Il était probablement encore en bas. Sans vraiment y réfléchir elle se débarrassa de son vêtement ingrat et s'empressa de fouiller frénétiquement dans son dressing. La jeune femme trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, un déshabillé en dentelle noir, qui une fois noué laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine et qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Avant de franchir la porte, elle vérifia une dernière fois que sa coiffure n'était pas trop désordonnée et que son visage n'était pas trop marqué par la nuit.

En descendant l'escalier, Regina sentait son estomac se contracter, marque d'une légère excitation digne d'une adolescente. Pieds nus, la jeune femme visita une à une les pièces du rez-de-chaussée sans trouver le moindre signe de la présence de l'agent. Une pointe de déception se fit sentir. Se rendant compte de son état, elle se flagella intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser aller à de pareilles émotions. Elle était forte, indépendante, intouchable, elle était l'Evil Queen ! Elle ne pouvait s'autoriser ce genre de sentiment.

Niant tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir la veille, assise aux côtés de Lewis, sa main dans la sienne, Regina s'empressa de se faire couler un café séré. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Cependant toutes ses convictions vacillèrent lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle fixa le seuil de la cuisine et un léger sourire éclaira son visage bien qu'elle luttait pour le contenir. Le visiteur n'était autre que l'homme qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées de toute la nuit. Ses bras étaient chargés de deux gros sacs en papier qu'il déposa sur la table.

« Bien dormi ? », s'enquit il en lui souriant.

« Hum pas vraiment, je n'aime pas savoir des étrangers dans ma maison », mentit elle d'un air parfaitement détaché.

L'agent laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres mais ne commenta pas. Il ouvrit les sacs et en sortit plusieurs gobelet qu'il disposa devant lui.

« Café, thé, Cappuccino, jus d'orange. Je ne savais pas ce que vous préfériez donc dans le doute j'ai pris un peu de tout. », dit-il tout en déballant également des pancakes, des pains au chocolat et des bagels.

Regina le toisa, surprise par l'attention. Son regard se porta ensuite sur les différents achats. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis arqua un sourcil.

« Vous cherchez à me soudoyer agent Lewis ? », demanda elle avec un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

L'homme se mit à rire. Il prit un pain au chocolat dans sa main et contourna la table pour venir se placer juste à côté d'elle.

« Goutez moi ça… », souffla t'il en arrachant un morceau de la viennoiserie qu'il porta lui-même aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

Regina hésite un instant. Son regard se porta sur le pain et elle sentait les yeux de l'agent braqué sur elle. Etrangement elle se laissa tenter et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre le morceau. Alors qu'elle savourait le chocolat qui croquait sous ses dents, la jeune femme sentit que l'homme se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et elle eut du mal à avaler sa bouchée.

« Arrêtez de faire ça. », lâcha t'elle dans un souffle tandis que sa main venait faire barrière en se posant sur le torse de l'agent.

« De faire quoi ? », susurra t'il a son oreille, son visage frôlant le sien.

La deuxième main de la jeune femme se posa à côté de sa jumelle. Comme paralysée elle ferma les yeux, profitant du souffle chaud de l'homme dans son cou. Le contact la fit frissonner. Il était trop proche. Trop proche pour qu'elle puisse respirer normalement, trop proche pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Lewis plongé dans son cou semblait aspirer son odeur. Parfois son nez effleurait sa peau et Regina sentait des frissons parcourir son corps.

« De faire ça… », répondit elle, risquant un arrêt cardiaque à chaque seconde.

L'agent Lewis recula légèrement sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? », demanda t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Je…si….enfin non…je…ce n'est pas convenable… », bredouilla t'elle loin d'être convaincante.

L'homme agrippa ses hanches et la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'un plume pour finalement la déposer sur la table. Sous l'effet de la surprise Regina laissa échapper un petit cri mais se laissa faire. Son déshabillé remonta, découvrant légèrement ses cuisses. La main de Lewis se posa sur son visage. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses joues, sur sa mâchoire, sur ses lèvres tandis que leur regard ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de planer, de se sentir en vie. Elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant il avait toute sa confiance. Transportée dans un autre monde, elle agrippa les pans de sa veste et écarta les jambes, lui intimant implicitement de se rapprocher d'elle. La bouche de l'agent se posa d'abord sur son front. Elle glissa ensuite sur sa joue, effleura sa mâchoire. N'y tenant plus la jeune femme tenta d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes mais l'homme se recula amusé. Frustrée Regina tenta de nouveau mais l'homme fut plus rapide et plongea dans son cou. Cette fois il ne se contenta pas de la frôler, ses lèvres aspirèrent délicatement sa peau. La main de l'agent se posa sur sa cheville et remonta centimètre par centimètre pour finalement s'arrêter sur sa cuisse. La sulfureuse brune sentait littéralement son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Lewis continuait à déposer des centaines de baisers dans son cou. Regina soupira d'aise mais elle aurait voulu lui crier de l'embrasser. Elle en voulait plus. Elle fit remonter sa main sur le torse de l'homme jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'elle agrippa fermement, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur sa bouche. Elle avait cruellement envie d'y gouter. Alors qu'elle l'attirait à lui, elle fut coupée dans son élan.

« On a besoin de vous au bureau du shérif, on a arrêtez un homme », déclara une voix derrière elle.

Immédiatement Lewis se détacha d'elle, il se recula, lui laissant la possibilité de descendre de la table. L'agent Taylor se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, et Regina se rendit compte du regard noir qu'il jetait à l'agent Lewis. Terriblement gênée elle ne savait que dire.

« Je vous attends dehors. Tous les deux. », lâcha t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Regina jeta un petit regard en coin à Lewis, ce dernier semblait également très mal à l'aise. Sans un mot elle quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage pour se préparer.

* * *

En moins de vingt minutes elle fût lavée, habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Tous montèrent dans la voiture de Taylor. Le trajet lui parut durer des heures. L'ambiance était tendue, seul le conducteur parlait.

« Des gens l'ont vu trainer vers le pont à péage, ils ont trouvé qu'il se comportait bizarrement alors ils ont appelé le shérif. On ne sait pas qui il est, il n'avait aucun papier d'identité sur lui mais par contre ses poches étaient remplies de chose ayant appartenu à certaines victimes. Ils nous attendent pour commencer l'interrogatoire.», expliqua l'agent.

Regina elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle était encore bouleversée par ce qui c'était passé avec Lewis. De plus des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de celui qui les avait trouvés. Il aurait pu être surpris, gêné mais il avait seulement semblé contrarié. Presque en colère contre son collègue. L'était-il parce qu'un agent en service n'était pas censé faire ce genre de chose pendant son travail ? N'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il découvrait Lewis avec une femme ? N'était-elle qu'une énième conquête du chef d'équipe ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une réponse probable, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du shérif. Elle chercha un instant le regard de l'agent Lewis mais celui-ci semblait la fuir. Une fois à l'intérieur Emma les conduisit directement à la salle d'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint. Regina s'approcha et observa le jeune homme qui y était assis. Son visage lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il était extrêmement sale, de la boue tâchait ses vêtements déchirés et ses cheveux longs étaient gras, pleins de nœuds. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il semblait très nerveux. Son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière à un rythme particulièrement soutenu et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il était effrayant.

Regina vit la porte s'ouvrit et l'agent Lewis pénétrer dans la salle. Sans un mot il tira une chaise et s'assit en face du suspect.

« Je suis l'agent Lewis, je fais partie du F.B.I, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions. », déclara t'il d'une voix grave.

Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Il continuait son mouvement incessant sans dire un mot.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? », questionna Lewis.

Pas de réponse.

L'agent jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la vitre sans teint puis ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait devant lui. Sans vraiment pouvoir voir, Regina reconnut tout de même les photos des victimes. Lewis les disposa sur la table. Cette fois le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa bulle, son basculement s'arrêta un instant et ses yeux se posèrent sur les clichés.

« Vous connaissez ces jeunes filles ? », demanda l'agent.

Le suspect leva les yeux vers lui avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de recommencer à bouger dans tous les sens.

« Il veut pas ! Il veut pas ! Elle a peur ! Elle cri ! C'est pas lui, c'est l'autre. Il faut arrêtez. S'il vous plait arrêtez ! Faites pas ça ! », couina t'il en se recroquevillant, ses jambes venant s'écraser contre sa poitrine.

L'attitude étrange du jeune homme donna à Regina la chair de poule. Elle jeta un regard aux autres agents autour d'elle mais tous observaient fixement la scène.

« Qui c'est l'autre ? », tenta l'agent Lewis.

Le suspect s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux presque exorbités et frappa ses paumes de mains sur la table.

« C'est lui ! C'est le grand démon ! Il est maléfique, maléfique, maléfique ! », se mit il a hurler en se levant.

Immédiatement l'agent King quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre son coéquipier. En le voyant le suspect se rassit et se recroquevilla de nouveau sur sa chaise. Il reprit ses balancements, cette fois en couinant comme un animal blessé.

King s'assit sur la chaise à côté du jeune homme.

« Hey petit. Calmes toi, tout va bien. Dis-moi, où a tu eu ce bracelet ? », demanda t'il d'une voix douce en sortant un sachet contenant un bracelet en or.

Le jeune homme sembla s'apaiser et tourna la tête pour regarder ce que l'agent lui montrait.

« Il l'a pas volé. Jamais il vole. Juste trouvé. Pas volé », répondit il, ses yeux clignant frénétiquement.

Derrière la vitre, Regina commençait à s'impatienter. Il était clair que personne ne pourrait rien tirer de ce malade.

« Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il est responsable de ces meurtres ? », lâcha t'elle exaspérée.

« Non ! Il souffre très clairement d'une psychose. Il serait incapable de garder une victime et de tout organiser. Par contre il est fort probable qu'il ait vu quelque chose. », répondit l'agent Davis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tirer de ça ! », s'exclama t'elle en désignant le jeune homme derrière la vitre.

Au même instant, l'agent Lewis et l'agent King pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Pour aujourd'hui rien du tout. Il faut le faire hospitaliser. Ils arriveront peut être à trouver un traitement adapté pour faire diminuer ses crises. », affirma l'agent Lewis

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle et osait la regarder en face depuis que Taylor les avaient surpris dans la cuisine. Regina elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

« Shérif venez avec moi, il faut contacter l'hôpital. », déclara t'elle avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Sorciere d'Emraude : Non je ne m'inspire de personne pour Lewis ou du moins peut être pas consciemment ^^


	10. Début de soirée

Regina laissa le sheriff régler l'hospitalisation du suspect. Elle signa simplement quelque papier en tant qu'autorité de la ville et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. La journée lui sembla plus longue que jamais. Assise en tailleur sur son canapé, une bouteille de vin rouge posé devant elle, la jeune femme profitait du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée tout en feuilletant les innombrables albums où elle avait parfaitement bien classé toutes les photographies de son fils. Il avait grandi si vite. Elle avait l'impression que ce premier cliché où il dormait lové dans ses bras n'était pas si lointain. A la seconde où Gold lui avait donné, Regina avait senti qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Il lui avait paru si petit, si fragile qu'à cet instant elle avait senti la glace qui lui emprisonnait le cœur se craqueler. La jeune femme s'arrêta ensuite sur une autre photographie. Henry fêtait ses trois ans. Debout, devant un gâteau presque aussi grand que lui, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé avant qu'il ne commence à la repousser, à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer puisqu'elle était la méchante reine. Encore aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Elle pensait avoir été sévère mais juste. Avec lui elle avait appris à aimer. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui offrir tout l'amour dont elle-même avait cruellement manqué. Avait-elle finalement reproduit le schéma maternel sans le savoir ? Elle s'était peut être parfois montré trop dure. Oui elle l'avait poussé à avoir de meilleurs résultats, à participer aux spectacles de l'école. Elle voulait juste qu'il soit le meilleur. Alors qu'elle tournait une énième page, un cliché la frappa. Henry se tenait sur sa première bicyclette, les bras croisés et les joues mouillées par les larmes. Regina se souvint de cette journée. Le petit garçon était tombé et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire remonter sur son vélo en lui affirmant qu'il finirait bien par trouvé l'équilibre. Avec le recul la jeune femme se sentit stupide. Il aurait plutôt mérité un câlin réconfortant et un baiser magique sur sa blessure. Elle n'aurait pas dû le pousser ainsi alors qu'il n'en avait manifestement pas envie.

Soudain son portable se mit à vibrer. Le nom de l'agent Lewis apparut sur son téléphone. Elle le fixa, hésitant à décrocher. A quoi jouait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle se laisser bercer d'illusion ? Elle avait déjà trop souffert. Seul Henry avait sa place dans son cœur. Elle s'était faite une raison il y a des années. Les méchants n'ont jamais eu droit à une fin heureuse. La jeune femme attrapa son BlackBerry et l'éteignit complètement. Elle prit ensuite le costume qu'elle avait cousu pour Henry et le serra contre son cœur. Elle s'était donné tant de mal pour finalement être rejetée une fois de plus. Elle termina son verre en une seule gorgée et se leva. A cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, la jeune femme chancela légèrement en avançant vers la cheminé. Elle y jeta le vêtement et se laissa glisser sur le sol devant le foyer. Elle observa le tissu brûler petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

* * *

Le lendemain, Regina avait passé la journée à superviser les préparatifs de la soirée organisée pour Halloween. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait envisagé. Comme d'habitude les Charmings avaient voulu mettre leur nez un peu partout et cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Ce fût donc relativement énervée que la jeune femme rentra chez elle pour se préparer.

Sa tenue était déjà prête. Regina avait longuement hésité mais avait finalement opté pour sa longue robe rouge au décolleté légèrement caché par de la dentelle noire. Celle qu'elle portait lors de sa première rencontre avec Graham. D'autre lui semblaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes, plus à l'image de l'Evil Queen qu'elle était mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus mettre Henry mal à l'aise. Une fois la robe passée, Regina s'attela au maquillage et à la coiffure. Pour la première fois elle regretta sa longue chevelure. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire gonfler ses cheveux et appliqua sur ses lèvres un rouge écarlate qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le dégradé de noir sur ses yeux.

Le spectacle de l'école commençait à dix-neuf heures. Henry chantait dans la chorale et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de louper ne serait-ce que le lever de rideau. Regina arriva donc à la salle communale avec une vingtaine de minute d'avance, elle était la première. Elle s'empressa de réserver une chaise au premier rang en y déposant son sac à main avant de faire le tour des pièces pour les dernières vérifications. Ce fût ensuite le groupe des Charmings au complet qui fit son entrée.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée lorsqu'elle découvrit le shérif Swan en guimauve ? Cadeaux de noël ? Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire mais la robe qu'elle portait ne l'avantageaient pas le moins du monde, surtout avec l'énorme nœud accroché en bas de son dos.

« Un seul mot et je vous jure que je vous arrache la langue. », menaça la blonde avec un regard noir en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Regina devina que Mary-Margaret lui avait confectionné elle-même et que par gentillesse elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. La jeune femme remarqua ensuite que le couple portait les copies conformes de leur tenue de mariage, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de dégout.

« Très original ce costume très cher », rallia t'elle en apercevant Hook qui portait son éternel accoutrement de pirate.

« Nouveau crochet. », répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement apercevoir Henry derrière le groupe en compagnie de Neal. Son cœur se serra. Il était magnifique. Un vrai petit prince. Son petit prince.

« Ce costume te va comme un gant Henry. », dit-elle avec un sourire attendrit.

« Merci. Il manque l'épée mais apparemment je suis trop jeune pour en porter une. Tu es très belle aussi. », Répondit-il en lui enlaçant rapidement la taille.

Les autres invités arrivèrent rapidement. Chacun des habitants initiaux de Storybrooke semblaient avoir profité de l'évènement pour ressortir leurs tenues d'origines. Seuls les nouveaux arrivants avaient opté pour des déguisements de sorcières au visage ingrat, de fantômes particulièrement peu effrayants ou encore de zombie peu convaincants. Plusieurs regards se dirigèrent dans sa direction et la jeune femme sentit une sorte de malaise chez certains ce qui lui procura une sorte de fierté. Le tenue d'Evil Queen faisait toujours son petit effet.

Regina aperçut les membres du F.B.I franchir la porte d'entrée. Aucuns n'étaient déguisés. Le regard de l'agent Lewis se posa sur elle. Immédiatement elle tourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas après l'épisode de la cuisine.

« Je vais m'installer. Bonne chance Henry. », dit-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de se diriger vers le premier rang.

Quelques minutes plus tard le spectacle commençait. Les contes étaient à l'honneur. La chorale reprenait plusieurs chansons issues des dessins animés de Disney. Seules celles de Peter Pan avaient été retirées du programme suite aux désagréments des moins derniers. Durant toute la représentation, Regina ne put détacher son regard de son fils. Elle l'avait si longtemps connu réservé et timide qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître ce pré-adolescent sûr de lui et heureux qui chantait à tue-tête. Elle était tellement fière de lui que ses mains commencèrent à la faire souffrir à force d'applaudir.

La représentation prit fin avec la chanson de la belle et la bête, Histoire éternelle. A cet instant Regina aperçut Rumple et Belle se tenant la main leurs regards respectivement plongés dans celui de l'autre. En d'autre circonstance elle aurait trouvé ça risible, voir même dégoulinant de mièvrerie mais là, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Inconsciemment elle les enviait presque. Toute la salle se leva finalement, et les applaudissements raisonnèrent. Mary-Margaret convia ensuite les invités à monter à l'étage où se tiendrait la soirée.

Accompagnée par Tink qui venait de la rejoindre, Regina se dirigea vers les escaliers. Alors qu'elle venait de se baisser pour attraper sa traine afin de ne pas trébucher en montant les marches, la jeune femme sentit une main se poser au creux de son dos.

« Vous êtes incroyables. », lui susurra l'agent Lewis au creux de l'oreille.

A ce contact Regina sentit ses muscles se tendre. La fée sembla se rendre compte du malaise mais parut trouver cela plutôt amusant et accéléra le pas, laissant l'Evil Queen en compagnie de l'homme. La jeune femme serra les dents et fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Regina il faut qu'on parle », insista t'il alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage magnifiquement décoré de noir et de orange.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle se devait de mettre de la distance entre eux. Même si au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie elle devait se protéger. Elle lui attrapa brusquement le bras et l'attira un peu à l'écart de la foule.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! Ce qui s'est passé c'était…j'étais mal à cause d'Henry et vous étiez là c'est tout. Cela ne signifie rien pour moi ! », lâcha t'elle en faisant de son mieux pour soutenir son regard.

Regina sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait conscience de se voiler la face et si la confrontation durait trop longtemps elle allait craquer, elle le sentait.

« Très bien. », répondit il froidement avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme l'observa se fondre dans la masse des invités et regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

« N'as-tu donc rien appris toutes ces années ? », demanda Tink qui n'avait probablement pas loupé une miette de ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Oh par pitié pas ce soir tu veux ?! », la pria t-elle avant de se diriger vers son fils.

Toute la petite troupe habituelle se trouvait réunit près du bar. Lewis était en grande discussion avec Emma et David. Tandis que Neal semblait vouloir apprendre à connaître un peu mieux sa « belle-mère ».

« Henry tu as été formidable ! », félicita t'elle son fils en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Le garçon la remercia avant de s'excuser et de rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

« Tenez. », dit Hook en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

Regina accepta le verre et avala une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

« J'avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblait une méchante reine. », lâcha t'il avec un regard appréciateur.

« Arrêtez ça, elle ne vous regarde même pas. », signala t-elle en se moquant légèrement.

Hook arqua un sourcil et fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Qui croyez-vous duper avec votre air de chien battu dès que vos yeux se pose sur elle ? », rallia t'elle avant de regarder le shérif.

A cet instant Regina sentit le regard de l'agent Lewis se poser sur elle. La jeune femme tenta de lutter mais elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Le souvenir de ses mains sur son corps, de ses lèvres sur sa peau, de son souffle dans son cou, lui revinrent en tête.

« C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité non ? », se gaussa t'il.

Regina le fusilla du regard et termina son verre d'une seule gorgée.


	11. Une fin de soirée délicieuse

Peu à peu les gens s'installèrent sur les tables rondes disposées tout autour de la piste de danse. Regina quant à elle préféra rester à l'écart, observant de loin Snow et Charming tenter d'inculquer respectivement la valse à Henry et Emma. Le cœur lourd devant ce spectacle la jeune femme détourna les yeux et commanda un énième verre de champagne au bar.

« Chagrin d'amour ? », demanda une voix mesquine derrière elle.

Le maire reconnut immédiatement Gold et ne lui fit pas le plaisir de se retourner.

« Va donc babiller ailleurs Gold. », cracha t'elle tandis qu'elle attrapait son verre.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'agent Lewis qui semblait en grande conversation avec son équipe. Le ténébreux laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et s'accouda au bar à ses côtés.

« On dirait que l'Evil Queen n'a plus le sang froid ! », ajouta t'il en levant le doigt comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant la malédiction.

La jeune femme le toisa un instant puis porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il se douter de quelque chose ? Lewis avait-il eu la langue trop bien pendue ?

« Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Peut-être roucouler avec ta charmante Belle ? », répliqua t'elle narquoise.

« Non, non, non, ne change pas de sujet. Je l'ai vu te dévorer des yeux toute la soirée. », affirma-t-il en riant.

Regina le fusilla du regard. Elle avait été claire avec l'agent. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, du moins pas de son côté. Malgré tout une pointe de regret lui serait l'estomac.

« Je crois bien que tu hallucines mon pauvre. Le F.B.I n'est là que pour arrêter ce tueur en série qui rode. D'ailleurs tu devrais garder un œil sur ta dulcinée, elle est totalement son type de femme ! », le provoqua t'elle en espérant qu'il la laisse enfin tranquille.

« Belle ne craint rien avec moi ! », affirma t-il après avoir perdu son sourire. « Tu peux bien jouer les intouchables Regina mais si tu continues tu finiras seule, plus aigrie que tu ne l'es déjà et personnellement je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à une nouvelle malédiction d'ici quelques mois ! Quoi que tu fasses ton fils a retrouvé sa véritable famille, il s'éloigne un peu plus à chaque instant…Regardes le… », dit il plus sérieusement.

A ces mots Regina sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut Henry riant aux éclats dans les bras de Snow. Il était tout ce qu'il avait et oui elle était en train de le perdre. Cette image lui était douloureusement insupportable.

« Belle a su faire ressortir ce qu'il restait de meilleur en moi. Rien n'est simple mais peut être que finalement les méchants aussi ont droit à leur fin heureuse. Penses-y ! », termina t-il avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme resta immobile. Ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de son fils qui semblait plus heureux que jamais. Oui elle était seule, sans famille, sans amis, complètement seule. Les derniers mots de Rumple raisonnaient dans sa tête, cependant elle ne pouvait y croire. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Regina termina son verre en une seule gorgée et se précipita dehors sur le balcon.

En la voyant arriver, les quelques convives qui prenaient l'air rentrèrent immédiatement. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire à elle. Au bord des larmes la reine accrocha ses deux mains à la balustrade et inspira profondément. La nuit était claire mais une légère brise la fit frissonner.

Soudain Regina sentit une présence dans son dos.

« Tout compte fait je ne suis pas d'accord. », déclara une voix familière.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle était lasse de lutter. Elle était lasse d'être considérée comme l'Evil Queen, elle était lasse d'être la méchante de l'histoire, elle était lasse de se montrer forte.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas. Je sais que vous soufrer parce que vous pensez perdre Henry mais je sais aussi que dès que je vous ai vu quelque chose s'est passé en moi. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je crois que cette chose est réciproque. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui croient au coup de foudre où à ce genre de chose, bien au contraire mais quelque chose chez vous m'attire inexorablement. », avoua l'agent Lewis tout en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Regina sentit ses mains se crisper autour de la rambarde. Rien que d'entendre le son de sa voix, la jeune femme se sentait transportée. Elle aurait voulu se retourner, lui répondre, lui dire de partir mais elle ne s'en sentait plus capable.

Des mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Sa respiration se coupa. Le torse de l'homme s'appuya contre son dos.

« Dîtes moi que je me trompe Regina. », murmura t'il avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement tandis que l'homme n'avait de cesse d'aspirer délicatement sa peau. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à chacune des pressions supplémentaires.

Elle ne pouvait se laisser avoir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher prise maintenant. Pas après l'avoir repoussé. Cela lui avait déjà demandé un effort intense. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui intimait de se laisser aller, d'arrêter de penser, de profiter du moment.

« Vous… », murmura t'elle sans avoir la force de continuer sa phrase.

« Je ? », demanda l'homme tout en la forçant à lui faire face.

Immédiatement le regard de Regina fut captivé par celui de l'agent. Il affichait une sorte de sourire victorieux qui la fit sourire à son tour.

« Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais ? », souffla t'elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

« Jamais lorsque le jeu en vaut réellement la chandelle. », répondit-il avant de fondre littéralement sur ses lèvres.

Regina sursauta tout d'abord surprise par tant de passion. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi avant. Ses bras s'enroulèrent rapidement autour du cou de l'agent et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, tandis que les mains de Lewis se frayèrent un chemin le long de son dos. La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint caresser doucement celle de son partenaire. Plus le moment se prolongeait et plus elle oubliait qui elle était et où elle se trouvait.

A bout de souffle leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Regina laissa un gémissement s'échapper, frustrée. Un seul baiser et elle y avait déjà pris goût.

« Bonne soirée madame le maire. », lâcha Lewis avant de se reculer de quelque pas.

Sans vraiment réfléchir Regina attrapa un pan de sa veste et l'attira à elle.

« Un ignoble tueur rôde dans la ville, cela pourrait être dangereux de rentrer toute seule… », minauda t'elle en laissant ses mains caresser le torse de l'homme.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'agent.

« Serait-ce là une proposition indécente madame Mills ? », demanda t'il tout en posant sa main au creux de sa mâchoire afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cou où il déposa un énième baiser.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise.

« Une… simple… invitation », répondit elle avec difficulté.

« Je vous attends en bas… », murmura t-il avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Une fois dit au revoir à Henry et prétexté un mal de tête, la jeune femme s'empressa de rejoindre l'agent Lewis qui l'attendait dans sa voiture. Etrangement Regina ne s'était encore jamais sentit aussi nerveuse que durant le voyage. L'agent ne semblait également pas très à l'aise. Aucun d'eux ne parla et les cinq minutes qui séparaient la salle communale de la maison du maire semblèrent durer une éternité.

Lewis décida de garer sa voiture un peu plus loin, tous deux ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention. Une fois devant la porte, Regina chercha ses clés dans son sac mais eu du mal à les trouver tellement ses mains tremblaient. Sentir le regard de l'homme sur elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Lorsqu'elle les trouve enfin, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

Lewis l'attrapa alors pas la taille, emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes et l'entraina à l'intérieur. La jeune femme eu juste le temps de refermer la porte du bout du pied que son dos heurtait le mur de l'entrée. Regina sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines tandis que l'agent l'embrassait fougueusement et que ses mains dessinaient des figures imaginaires au creux de son dos. Elle, laissa ses doigts remonter le long du torse de l'homme jusqu'à ses épaules afin de le débarrasser de sa veste qui tomba rapidement au sol.

La jeune femme mit fin au baiser en lui mordillant délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Un sourire malicieux se forma sur le visage de Lewis et en une fraction de seconde il la soulevait dans les airs. Regina se raccrocha in extrémis à son cou et se laissa aller à rire à gorge déployée comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des décennies.

Ses escarpins tombèrent sur les escaliers tandis que Lewis prenait la direction du premier étage. La jeune femme nicha sa tête dans son cou et y déposer des milliers de baiser laissant sa langue caresser sa peau salée.

Une fois la sulfureuse brune reposée à terre, Lewis passa dernière elle et fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à trouver la fermeture de sa robe. Habilement il l'a fit descendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins et repoussa le tissu qui lui couvrait les épaules. Ses bras enveloppèrent tendrement la jeune femme et sa bouche parsema de sensuelles caresses la peau fraichement mise à nue. Regina entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son partenaire et se laissa aller en arrière se reposant contre son torse.

Elle sentait tous ses muscles se tendre et avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Ses jambes menaçaient à tout moment de se dérober sous elle. N'y tenant plus elle se retourna brutalement et laissa sa robe glisser le long de son corps, dévoilant alors des dessous en dentelle noire et une anatomie parfaite.

Etrangement Regina eu l'impression de rougir lorsque le regard de l'agent se posa sur elle. Jamais personne ne semblait l'avoir autant désiré que lui. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage et il déposa un baiser enflammer sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme y répondit ardemment tout en commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de son partenaire.

Un à un elle fit sauter les boutons jusqu'à pouvoir profiter du torse musclé qui s'offrait à elle. Sans rompre le contact charnel, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lit. Regina bascula la première bientôt rejoint par Lewis qui laissa ses mains remonter sensuellement le long de ses jambes. La jeune femme sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son ventre puis sur sa poitrine. Des milliers de papillons semblaient virevolter dans son bas ventre.

Fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme agrippa les épaules de son partenaire et le fit basculer, échangeant leur position. Ses jambes passèrent de part et d'autre des hanches de l'agent et elle fondit instantanément sur ses lèvres. Un frisson lui traversa le corps lorsque les mains expertes de l'homme lui agrippèrent les hanches afin de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Totalement électrisée, Regina laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de son partenaire. Les bras musclés enroulés autour de sa taille lui donnaient une impression de sécurité sans bornes. Là, avec lui rien ne semblait pouvoir lui arriver.

Soudain Lewis mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans le siens. Délicatement il replaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Les mains sur ses pectoraux, Regina sentait que le rythme cardiaque de l'homme en face d'elle était aussi effréné que le siens.

« Tu es magnifique… », souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Bientôt le retour de notre petit tueur en série :D


End file.
